REDEEMER
by WHIPST3R
Summary: Supernatural spin-off, OC.
1. Chapter 1 - ORIGIN

NAHILI (enochian for „guide") is a supernatural creature whose purpose is to seek for, and help the souls who got lost in the Heaven-Hell system, the ones that were forcefully put where they do not belong to, put any of those places by mistake, or the ones who lived up to be transferred to a better place. Nahili is a being without any set boundaries. She can travel through every known level of the Underworld without any difficulties, she is able to communicate with every living creature and can also imprison or kill any hierarchically lower than herself being. She is capable of everything that an angel, archangel and a prophet are. Her appearance is non-changeable, based on a human form – she has an average-built human female body, her clothing is made of every unmanufactured natural substance, such as leaves, grass, roots, animal skin, bird feathers, spider webs and such – and it covers her from calf to torso, apart from arm. Around her stomach is a thick belt with a buckle that one may attach a pair of cuffs on a long chain in order to restrain the souls that need exceptional treatment. As she grew more and more experienced in her work she also got iron armor on her legs and arms. She is armed with side arms such as a single blade, knives, a spear and a special one – a long sword completed with a cross motif, carved out of the beams on which Jesus Christ died. That weapon is the strongest weapon in existence and it's hidden inside Nahili's back. Only the hilt is visible behind her head. Thanks to that weapon Nahili is able to defeat any opponent, however its use is justified only in the highest state of necessity. The element that distinguishes "earthy" appearance of Nahili from other extraterrestrials is a visible pair of strong, white wings, which serve not only to fly, but are also a kind of shield, they protect the souls traveling with Nahili and herself against external threats. Nahili is not able to possess any other body as she has humanoid body, so her appearance on earth is extremely rare and causes a strong blast of energy. The moment of landing on the ground looks like an explosion of light, accompanied by a strong gust of hot air and the deafening wave of sound, like the voice of an angel. There is, however, a way to lessen those destructive consequences – she has to be shielded with another angel's wings on her way down.

Birth process

The act of casting Lucifer out of Heaven, regarded as a purely physical act, is said to cause a sudden, strong wave of energy between Heaven and Earth. The wave, hurricane-like, took some of the angels along, for split seconds separating their graces from their vessels. However, they were instantly brought back to Heaven. One of the angels that was made to escort Lucifer on his way down was the angel Castiel. Graces of every Heaven creature that struck the Earth back then created various wonderful landscapes, but Castiel's grace was an exception – it has made a living creature, Nahili. This way Castiel gave life to an unknown creature, made purely from heavenly energy – but born on Earth. In her mind are occurring complex processes of learning, perception and decision making. Unlike other heavenly creatures, she subjects to feelings, both negative and positive. She is able to feel fear, anxiety, envy, affection, love and compassion – due to her human side and the fact that she was born on Earth. The same fact determines the human way of Nahili's growing up and learning process, even though her appearance was determined from the moment she was created. She's learned to fight, communicate, move places, gain independence and to discover her own exceptional abilities, like a human would. The learning process was naturally supervised by her father, Castiel. It affected them both – Nahili grew up from a lost crossbreed to be a strong, respectful fighter and Castiel found himself understanding and sharing human gestures and emotions. Furthermore, he is the only angel who is able to have a proper, close relationship with a human and his experience with Nahili made an impact on his later relationships with people. A cold, precise mind of an angel had gradually accepted unconditional love. That made an angel change himself, made him become more human – for and because of Nahili.

That way their shared bond grew to be based on mutual love and trust. On one point, however, they grew apart – but Nahili is still able to make it on her own – despite a constant crave to be with her father.

How does Nahili work

Nahili has a sixth sense of a kind, which provides her to feel any abnormalities around her. She uses this gift while traveling through unknown, deserted parts of Hell in search of the souls. She is able to sense how much good and evil is in a soul by hovering her hand in front of its eyes. The result appears on her palm in a form of a round spot: white-silvery shine means good and black matt – evil. The colors ratio tells her exactly what she needs to know to decide whether the soul deserve to be in a place it resides or not and if it deserves to have a second chance. If it turns out that the soul is in the wrong place, or that it rehabilitated enough to be able to move to another place, Nahili makes it a proposal to go on a journey with her. If the soul decides that it wants to go with Nahili, she tells it to follow her and explains that the smallest moment of doubt will return it to the starting point. The journey is essentially a travel through the darkest areas of the underworld, joint fight against adversities encountered, the length of which depends on the amount of the sins of the soul. The route for the "souls of a second chance" is difficult and frightening, makes a very physical repayment for sins, the route for "stolen souls" is more like an escape, the main purpose of the trip is to leave hell unnoticed. In the case of the souls of converts hell can not stop the "believer" and its guide from taking the journey, but it does everything it can to scare the soul enough to make it doubted and thus returned there, where it was found. This case, however, is very rare. Guiding stolen souls out of hell must be done in great secrecy, as once the forces of the underworld will find out about the escape they are allowed to kidnap and imprison a refugee again. After a successful transition Nahili leaves the soul and the cycle begins anew. Nahili can also restore souls to life, however, this process requires the help of a guardian angel of the soul. The soul that is being resurrected from hell goes through the process that a stolen soul would go through. When Nahili and the soul reach the angel, Nahili transmits soul which by the grace of his guardian returns to the body. Soul resurrected from heaven does not require the help of Nahili. Most of her time Nahili spends outside the Heaven. She appears there basically just to set aside a wandering soul, or to meet with her father. All souls trapped in Hell know what she is and what she does, therefore sometimes they are trying to follow her on their own, but these are left to defend themselves.

Extras

- ability of trapping the spirit or soul in a form of a physical object

- Nahili is a vessel of God; normally he is able to generate his own body, 100% human, but in special cases, he takes over body of Nahili. She becomes something like a medium, God uses her to speak and act. When God is in the body of Nahili her eyes become turquoise; God also sometimes gets into her mind and talks to her by the exchange of ideas, in this case her eyes also turn turquoise

- by putting her hand to the heart of man Nahili is able to feel in her own inner heart exactly what the person is experiencing

- she can wear a camouflage of a black-eyed demons; it is crucial while sneaking through Hell. Her eyes turn black and everyone around her, except the angels, see her as if she was a random demon


	2. Chapter 2 - BIRTH

~ Please note: The oryginal work was completed and published December 5th. This is the translation from polish. ~

'Lucifer...' whispered gently, but with some degree of firmness Michael.

'Brother!' Lucifer exclaimed, turning his gaze from where he stared at the ground to look at the archangel. When their gazes met, the anger in his eyes melted.

Michael's face was a mix of sadness and repulsion. Lucifer stared at him wordlessly, as if trying to read his brother's mind. The archangel's thoughts were racing furiously like an open-sea storm, vigorously exploding here and there. His lips were moving slightly but no words came out. He looked like he was trying to answer Lucifer's questioning gaze but every word known to him seemed small and ridiculous. He snapped out of it eventually and reached his belt for the sword.

'Michael! What's this about? What are you doing?' Lucifer backed slowly, reaching a hand to protect himself from the strike which never came, but he felt like he was dead already.

'I'm sorry. There's nothing else left for you or me to do. I've warned you. I've begged you a thousand times to stop hating humans, to see them like our Father does… you've wasted all your chances, Lucifer. This ends now' he deadpanned.

'What? You want to kill me in the name of those misshapen creatures who desecrate our Father's holy work with every sleazy breath they take?' Lucifer shouted furiously.

'Stop! Can't you at least pretend you've changed? Can't you see it? You're full of wrath, envy… Father can't even look at you anymore! With every gaze He gives you, His eyes swell with tears' he continued.

Lucifer listened to his brother's words with disbelief.

'You can no longer stay here, brother. You're a threat. For humans, for us, for yourself…' he added softly.

Lucifer stared at his brother's face with dull eyes. He was breathing heavily and with difficulty prevailed over the growing anger. Seeing this Michael turned even more sad than he already was but at the same time also realized there's no other way. He picked up the sword and hit his brother stone-faced. Lucifer was observing the movement of the weapon with a frantic indifference. He kept that face expression even while falling with a great speed, in a ball of light, down the Earth of the hated humans.

Michael, of course, didn't kill his brother. By the order of their father he cast him to the prison in which he was supposed to stay for thousands and thousands of years repenting for his anger. When the earth closed beneath Lucifer, Michael looked around grimly. Suddenly a strong astonishment depicted wrinkle on his forehead. He saw that the last flight of Lucifer wasn't for the fact lonesome. A gust which Lucifer caused took along several angels.

Here and there another angel was hitting the ground observing his own grace exploding in the distance. One saw as the flash created a fabulous bush, other turning around noticed an unexceptional, azure lake full of beautiful creatures, another with an admiration was looking higher and higher trying to reach the top of a great mountain that has showed up suddenly a second before his body fell into a dense grass.

In the distance, amid the stunning silence of the steppe was brushing off the dust, pained from the collapse, small, but very loyal and devoted angel, whose name, so far known to few, was soon to sign up for the most important pages of the history of the world.

Castiel, a brave soldier of the heavenly hosts, looked around the vast plain. Stunned by the fall, was slowly recovering, when suddenly, just a few steps from the place where he was standing, his grace touched the earth.

Hot blast blew the grass and unusual smell filled the air. Slowly he walked towards where it fell, because he could not see what it had become. High-pile green carpet of nature ceased to rock and everything came back to normal. While moving farther he was pushing the plants away gently, trying to find the act of creation.

Suddenly he stopped. In his eyes, enlightened by a surprise, reflected a figure resting limply on the sand. A young woman, basically still a child, was lying on her back with head to the side and slightly gaping mouth. From her back were growing strong, extremely white angel wings.

Castiel stared at her stunned. He crouched down and tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly he felt someone standing behind him. He quickly turned and saw a man. His eves, however, were stacked on the form lying on the ground.

'Who are you?' asked Castiel quietly.

'My name is Balthazar. I'm an angel.' answered the man looking up at Castiel.

Hearing this words Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. 'Ah, it's you my brother... I understand you either can't recognize me in this odd personage. It's me – Castiel.'

Balthazar smiled and nod his head. Castiel answered the same way. Since ever they were a great friends. The fact that they ways crossed even in such an unusual situation could be called only a quirk of fate.

'Who is it ...?' asked tentatively Baltazar kneeling next to his brother.

'I have no idea' answered Castiel slowly 'I saw my grace landing in this place, so I followed and found her.'

Brothers looked up on each other. The brief moment of silence was interrupted by Balthazar suggesting 'Maybe that is your grace?'

Those words shocked Castiel, but he couldn't exclude such a possibility. He saw exactly were his grace touched the ground and around, except the creature, were nothing unusual, just the never ending grass.

'Halo? Halo?' Castiel kept saying while nudging the girl lightly on the shoulder. She, however, was still not responding. Brothers started to think she's dead. Finally, Castiel put his hand on the spot where he supposed her heart should be placed and right after a rapid breath filled her lungs. Her eyelids slowly revealed a large, brown like the earth, on which she lay, eyes. The first thing she saw was the face of Castiel bent over her, burying his filled with the azure of the sky eyes into her face.

She was looking around not knowing what's going on, or who she is, where she is, what are all those things surround her. When Castiel touched her face she moved away nervously, not understanding what is that something she just felt. She was moving successfully another parts of her body discovering arms, legs, fingers, feet... Again she looked at the figure, which first emerged from the darkness of closed eyes. She noticed that his lips are moving, but the sound that pierced her consciousness had no meaning to her.

'Hey? Who are you? How do you feel?' Castiel asked with a concerned voice. Seeing that the creature had no idea what was going on, he looked questioningly at Balthazar. He returned with a shrug and equally surprised look.

'Do you understand what's going on?' tried Castiel again.

'Do you un-' murmured uncertainly the creature.

The brothers exchanged glances again, but this time in their eyes began to glow hope

'Castiel' said the angel pointing at himself.

'Cas-' tried to repeat the girl.

Castiel smiled and laughed a little while taring at him girl's mouth twisted into a smile. Gradually, her eyes lit up. She started to feel she's safe.

She looked now at Balthazar. He pointed at himself trying to do what Castiel did, but he didn't even yet opened his mouth when the creature first said 'Cas!' and then smiled do beautifully the brothers laughed cheerfully.

'Balthazar' tried the angel one more time.

At first misunderstanding showed on her face, but just a moment after, when Balthazar repeated his name she slowly said it.

She turned her gaze on Castiel and with trembling hand she touched the face of an angel saying his name, more to herself than to anyone else. At this very moment between those two began to grow the feeling. The feeling of pure love, interdependence and trust. Castiel began to understand that the creature he's looking at was born thanks to him and it too felt an instinctive bond with an extraordinary parent.

The creature seemed to be becoming more and more aware. The brothers decided to help her get up, but it turned out that she doesn't yet have a full power in the limbs. When they were helping her to sit down Michael appeared. Immediately after he understood what had happened, he went to the Earth to help the angels to get back to heaven.

'Balthazar and... Castiel?' asked Michael briefly.

'Yes.' they answered.

Michael came closer seeing a pair of eyes staring at him from above the grasses, and the tops of angel wings he could not fail to notice. Castiel concerned by the haughty expression on Michael's face instinctively approached the unusual creature ready to take up the fight against powerful brother. Michael noticed that immediately and with a warm voice said 'Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to see who it is.'

The brothers exchanged glances. The soft look of Michael overcame in a bloodless battle the fear hidden beneath Castiel's eyes.

The archangel came closer, followed by the gaze of the unusual phenomenon. He circled the grass and stood right in front of it. Just as the angels before, this time Michael was surprised staring at the winged woman.

'Who is that?' he asked eventually.

'We don't know. I found here right there where my grace fell. Just a second before I managed to wake her up and I assume she's not able to walk or talk' Castiel explained.

Michael nodded. 'Well, we won't find any answers here. I'm taking you and ... this thing back to Heaven. There God will decide what to do.'

All three nod confirmed the validity of the decision. Castiel with Balthazar took the girl into the sides, and Michael moved all home.

In the blink of an eye, all four found themselves in Heaven, next to the great temple in which, according to tradition, God lived and to which accession had very few. Michael said he will go inside and tell God the news about the creature they found. As he said, he did. He opened high , looking extremely heavy, wooden door and disappeared into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Castiel and Balthazar drawing on the power of Heaven gradually regained their strength, and also their companion seemed to enjoy the heavenly favors. After a while she grabbed tightly leg of standing next to her Castiel trying to get up. Several failed attempts later she was admiring the walls of the temple proudly looming before her eyes from a standing position.

While the brothers, observed by the gathering crowd of intrigued by the turn of events, angels assisted at the first steps of a newborn, temple door creaked and Michael appeared. Seeing the progress made by the creature he ordered her to approach.

Angels watched in surprise as she went through the door unscathed. Clear and indisputable became, therefore, that the creation is of unique, since it crossed the doorstep of the temple without any harm.

Michael led her through a long, wide corridor which walls at the entire length were filled with doors made of precious materials. Under their feet was lying a soft, wide carpet. The ceiling covered in shadow, was imperceptible. Only few places glowed with flames of the wall lamps.

In the air you could smell the same unusual aroma, as before, on the steppe, but here its tone was much clearer. This remarkable passage seemed to have no end. The winged girl was looking around in wonder and half-consciously was taking more reliable steps.

Finally, out of nowhere, a wall appeared in front of them. They went through the velvet curtain and found themselves in a round, bright room resembling a stone cave. In the very center of the room was placed a round source of a most pure, spring water, spilled across the floor in tiny rivulets, which looked like a beautiful patterns, dancing on the stones and disappearing into the cracks between them. Above the source was spinning a huge, diamond shaped Turquoise. This room seemed to be extremely strict and modest, but in the air spread a sense of strength and power.

Michael closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered 'Father', while the creature went near one of the rivulets observing the movement of water. Suddenly the whole place filled up with a warm, very physic light. The girl raised her face and froze with delight. Just in front of here eyes she saw a beautiful, full of light face of God. She touched it softly like she did before with Castiel.

'Nahili' said the Light. The girl frowned and slowly repeated the name. Standing on the side Michael also said it to himself silently and stared thoughtful look at the floor. God took her face in his hands and at the same time her body was pierced by light, and her eyes for a moment turned turquoise. The wings have opened wide and shown in all their glory, the light danced on their stunning shell. Her legs and arms have gained strength and confidence. Her mind filled with the languages of nations around the world. Inside her heart like a devastating wave spilled love and courage.

'I give you the name Nahili. From today, till the end of all things, you shall bring solace to the tortured souls, souls doomed and raped. You are a creation of love, and love you will spread. Your legs will pass through the most terrible parts of the underworld, but you will not be harmed. Evil forces will wage war with you, but you will not die. You will fight terrible battles, but you will not succumb. You will take difficult decisions, but you will never be mistaken. No door will not remain closed in front of you, no obstacle will be quite big to stop you, to no evil you will ever surrender, because you are filled my strength, and my love will wash thy wounds.' said God with the gentle voice.

Nahili's eyes filled with tears. 'Father ...' she said with a trembling voice.

God smiled good-naturedly and said 'Not I am thy father. You were born from the destiny of than small angel who's close to my heart, as a big fire of love to a human grows inside him. Him, therefore, you should call father. His advice you shall follow and learn from him. Put your trust in him and verily I say unto you - your destiny will be fulfilled. The fate of his will be stormy, as he will be prosecuted and damned by many, but all of those who will rise against him will perish and the abyss is ment for them, he himself, under the words of my given at this time, will never die, though death will not remain unknown to him. Be true to yourselves and do not ever let the evil to separate you.'

After these words been pronounced the light left the room. Nahili knelt still staring straight ahead. Violent creeks of feelings were thrashing her body, tears were streaming down her face, and dripping into the rivulets floating beneath her knees. Michael walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Nahili.' he said and she turned her head towards him. 'We have to go.' spoke the angel calmly.

Nahili stood up and took a deep breath. She gazed into the eyes of Michael with a look of wisdom and strength. She straightened and headed for the exit walking with confidence. Michael followed her still not fully comprehending what she is. Nahili on the other hand, already understood exactly what she is, where she is and what is waiting for her. This time walking down the hallway, she knew exactly what lies behind the door, and why are they so beautiful and rich. She knew why over their heads there was no way to see the ceiling.

She pushed open the door and found herself in the courtyard, which was filled with a crowd of angels. In front of them stood Castiel, who in the blink of an eye saw the changes that have taken place in this strange little creature that just few minutes was lying unconsciously on the brown earth of the steppe. Now he saw a beautiful, strong, young woman that was walking toward him, smiling innocently.

When they finally stood face to face she put her hand on his chest. 'Hello, Father.' she said, and her eyes sparkled beautifully. Castiel covered her hand with his own and with a gentle smile intertwined by bewilderment was staring at her face.

At this the sight murmur rose among angels. They asked each other what does it mean, who is this person, why is it calling an ordinary angel father.

Finally, Michael came to the center saying 'Brothers and sisters. Let me explain to you what is happening. The creation, you're looking at God called Nahili and ordered her to lead souls and save them from perdition. God told her that her father is ... an angel Castiel.'

These words painted a shock on the faces of all. They looked at each other, trying to understand how is it possible that an ordinary angel became the creator.

'It happened today, quite recently. I do not know ... I just, like several other brothers was grabbed by a wave of falling, cursed Lucifer, and when I woke up I found her on the ground, right where my grace fell. I'm ... I'm just as surprised as you are.' explained Castiel

Eventually Nahili walked in the middle of the crowd.

'My name is Nahili. I was born in order to bring salvation. God told me to go to hell and pull out of the flames all the souls that Satan had kidnapped and ties there, although they do not deserve it. I am supposed to walk the paths of the underground and give hope to sinners who repent. My Father is an angel named Castiel, who's destiny is to love a human and to give his life for him.'

Silence fell among the congregation. Nahili's voice sounded so powerful that no one dared to speak. Then a sudden stroke shook her body. Her eyes became turquoise and her skin was glowing.

'My children. Creature this I put over and above all creation. Angel it is, but born on earth. Human it is, but it's veins are filled my power. Teach her and from her take lessons. Help her and in her seek help. Trust in her and give her a reason to trust you.' she spoke the words of God.

The Angels fell to their knees. 'Father, what does that mean? What do you want me to do? ' asked Castiel.

God in the form of Nahili approached the angel. - 'Son. I entrust to you today one of the most important tasks in the history of the world and do it, because I know that like no one else you can handle it. From now on, you're a father, just like me, and like I do you also need to take care of what you have created. Help her, teach her, show her the right way. Do not relieve her, do not force her to do anything, do not hurt her, but be supportive be the one she can rely on. Show her the paths of Heaven and Hell. Show her how to be my soldier. Be... human. Love.' the last word had not yet resound, when turquoise disappeared from her eyes, so that eventually she made this request.

Angel, divine soldier, is men to obey, to follow the orders, to do what ever God's will is without asking questions. How should he act now, when God told him to preach and love? His interior was bombed by hundreds of feelings he didn't understand and couldn't name. However, looking into the eyes of his child he was finding hope his inner storm was gradually stopping and the sky was beginning to lighten. The seed sown by God in his mind, heated by the warmth which emanated from Nahili slowly, but gradually sprouted. Every moment he had, he spent sharing everything he knew and could with an extraordinary daughter. With each passing day Nahili fought more efficiently, was feeling more and more confident in living among other supernatural creatures, more often she wandered alone discovering the distant reaches of Hell and Heaven. The fight became something natural, her hunter sense sharpened, her name started scaring demons and awakened hope in their victims.

Initially Nahili was looking for violated and converted souls with Castiel by her side. Together they were helping them with escape and the redemptive journey. Together, at the end of the road, they led rescued soul through the sacred waterfalls, which were removing the dust and blood, making them to forget all the bad memories and suffering. Together they watched how happy and free it ascends to the heavenly route and leaves them to find its place. Castiel undoubtedly gave Nahili base of the soldier's sword fighting, system of values , a sense of obedience and mission, while Nahili with each smile, each question, each successive warm look nursed the fruit sown in the interior of an angel. So much divine, yet so very human. Earth, man, his development, his need for closeness, the pursuit of happiness for Castiel became something more and more familiar. As he helped his daughter, more and more he wanted to be among people and help them.

Has finally come the day on which Castiel knew that his work is finished. Nahili was strong, able to fight, she could take care of herself, she had the knowledge which would allow her to continue to develop by herself.

When she was venturing to Hell they didn't see each other for tens of days, but always longed for each other and spend time together, whenever there was opportunity to do so. None of the angels could understand why Castiel was spending so much time in Thursday's Heaven watching Nahili dancing with a kite, why was he sitting on a flowery meadow holding her to his chest for hours, what was the purpose of staying so often on the riversides. None of them truly knew what love is. Castiel himself didn't know that, but he did felt it. Somehow he knew that the only thing left to give to his child fighting bloody and painful battle with demons, are these moments of being together in Heaven.

Nahili, invincible, and what can I say - the brutal warrior, somewhere in the depths remained a child. One day soaked in the blood of demons she was crawling through a narrow tunnels leading souls to the escape route, next with an innocent expression on her face she was sitting in the grass, watching the flying bees.

One day, when Castiel spent time in his favorite, Thursday Heaven, Nahili came to him to tell about something that would soon change their lives forever.

'Dad?' she said, hugging his arm.

Castiel looked at her and stroked her face. 'Hello. Finally you arrive. I do not remember the last time I saw you ' said the angel seemingly cool, but then a smile lit up his face.

'I know, recently I spent a lot of time exploring the new underworld!' said Nahili excitedly.

'What new underworld?' Castiel was surprised.

'It's probably... Purgatory. Remember when you told me about it? You said it was a place where God hid leviathans and that there are all of those souls that can not be either in Heaven or in Hell. So... I was there and... '

'Nahili! That's not possible. No angel, no demon knows how to get to purgatory, or even where it is. '

'But, Dad, I was there! I wandered through hell, found a new corridor, and, you know - I wanted to see how it looks, I wanted to check whether I could find there any souls. It was very cramped and dark, and it seemed no one went that way since a really long time. So I walked and walked, and suddenly I saw some light shining close to the floor. I started to dig, move away stones, and finally saw a great forest. It was not hell, and certainly not heaven. I felt that every leaf and every blade of grass is soaked with blood. I went through the hole and... that's it! I was there! I have found the gateway to...! '

'Keep it down.' ordered Castiel covering her mouth. 'It must remain our secret. Did you cover the hole? ' he asked nervously.

'Yes, father...'

'Nahili, are you sure?' Castiel kept asking.

'Yes, father. I am sure.' she answered rolling her eyes.

After discovering Purgatory and realizing the fact that the fight is there a basis for survival, Nahili started to spend there most of her time. Explaining to herself that it was for training, she was spending the whole days on wandering and killing. When she opened the passage for the first time, she immediately headed to a nearby stream. It turned out that it's filled with the holy water, the same which was clearing the souls in the waterfalls, the one coming from the stone room of God. Sitting by the stream, cleansing fresh wounds, she suddenly felt a movement behind her back. Quietly and gently she placed her hand on a sword strapped to her hip, and then turned sharply ready to strike the death blow. Creeping creation was also in readiness. In fractions of a second in the air dust and leaves blew up in the air.

The winged woman struggled with the leviathan. These creatures aroused terror throughout Purgatory, because they were there since forever, knew every nook and were extremely strong, and therefore around the fighting immediately gathered a bunch of viewers. Nahili knocked down the Leviathan with several agile moves and killed it with a single flick of her invincible sword. The gathered ones watched the scene intently. It seemed that on stage there is a new, greater threat.

Nahili stood up panting and measured the crowd with a menacing gaze when suddenly a whole group of Leviathans surrounded her. The news of the death of the predator that yet seemed to be immortal spread through the land like wildfire. Initially, it seemed that Nahili fails to fend off such a massive attack, but in the words of God, "You will fight terrible battles, but you will not succumb", leviathan one after the other fell at her feet, and black tarry blood was splashing around.

None of the other creatures even dared to come close to Nahili who triumphantly strolled between bodies, slowly shaking down the secretions from the sword. She was breathing in the musty air, looked at frightened, grotesque monsters and relished with the fear in their eyes.

Some yet unknown feeling was drilling on inside her. Some fist clenched on her heart, but the pain was extremely pleasant. Frantic smile lit up her mucky face. She stood before the crowd and said briefly - 'I'm Nahili and as of today, I'm in charge here.' Then he walked away and plunged into the woods.

She wandered for hours, for days, fighting, exploring nooks and crannies of purgatory, creating secret passages and portals. Increasingly she was forgetting about her real duties, more and more time she was spending in purgatory in which she felt truly in place. Here, just like everyone else, she was a freak, queer, brutal creature whose only passion is spurting blood of its enemies. Her human side fell into addiction. She totally forgot about her mission, even Castiel stopped being important. Without any explanation she simply disappeared.

In heaven, it was noted that there is something wrong. The next angels began to notice that Nahili does not execute her duties, that she's disappearing, who knows where. Naturally, all accusations were headed against Castiel. Angels thought he was guilty educating Nahili wrong.

He tried to defend himself and her, but how long could he be hiding the truth at the risk of loosing life? In the end, he decided it would be best if he will confess the truth and tell everyone that Nahili found Purgatory and there ... is looking for to save. He couldn't say about his suspicions as to the real reasons why his daughter spends so much time there. Initially, the angels seemed to understand. Nahili was supposed to traverse the underworld and save souls, but there were many who did not accept this explanation. They have argued that Nahili had to travel through hell, because purgatory is a place for souls that cannot be saved anyhow, monsters, whose deeds can not be measured, the creatures, which, under any circumstances, can not leave this place. The leader of those became the archangel Raphael. His position and authority were undeniable and soon a substantial, strong group gathered around him and the real rebellion flared up.

It started from the wrath of angels on Nahili, transformed into a crack in the family, backchat and accusations, and finally ended questions why God does not intervene? It seemed like after introducing Nahili he was gone. It would seem that this is a small thing, each angel has its own tasks and issues and none of them was obliged to bear the consequences of Nahili's acts, yet this problem has divided Heaven. Everyone suffered because of this, the cold war hung over the skies, but the archangel Raphael did not seem worried. Quite the contrary. It has long been smoldering in his mind a vision of the taking control over Heaven, he only needed an excuse to initiate a revolution, and proving that even the most chosen creature is no longer respecting the words of God seemed to be a great first step.

To break the camel's back with the straw was only a matter of time. Rafael boasted his cunning, he was proud of how he turned a slight breeze into the deadly hurricane, but even he never suspected how close is a real threat.


	3. Chapter 3 - HAVOC

In actual fact, Nahili had to search for souls in hell by herself, but God and Death, as the creatures standing above her, could give her orders, like to every different beings of lower rank, but from the beginning of her activity no command like that had happen to her. However, it came the day when that occurred. During receiving the revelations, one of the angels got an order to send Nahili an information, that the God wanted to rescue one of the souls racked in hell as quick as it was possible. The revelation contained a warning against tragic results, because of the delay and transmitted that, if it was essential, all of the other current matters needed to be put aside, so lots of the angels were involved in searching for Nahili. Dozens, with Castiel in the lead, were crossing the hell and the heaven in search for the one, who could and must carry out a command. The search didn't yield any desirable results at all. Nobody had encounter her track and, what was worse, there was no sign that the nearby grounds were touching her foots for a long time. By the time frustration strengthened and eventually it was decided that angels themselves had to form a bastion and led the soul out of there. The soul was, none other than well-known (especially by demons) Dean Winchester – one of the best human hunters, whom soul landed in hell because of the arrangement from crossroads, what was the cost of his brother Sam's living.

The soul which was scarified in act of selfless, brotherly love, was also being racked by the most brutal demon and was constantly observed what obviously meant that bringing it out was something more than a miracle. But there was no choice. Even for Nahili that task must been a big challenge, so angels were ready for the worse. Needless to say that archangel Raphael concealed his triumph with some difficulties. As fast as it was possible the real army chaired by Castiel was gathered. Castiel was a guardian angel of Dean and, thanks to Nahili journeys, had some knowledge about the quest.

When angels encroached in the hell's area where souls from crossroad were kept, it came nothing more than slaughter. Both sides were crowded with corpses. Out of the ten of dead ones there was one dead angel. Whole hell was absorbed in defense. Demon named Alastair, as ancient Cesar, stood on a hill directing the hells horde. All the demons, hells hounds, and even racked souls thrown itself at gods rescuers. Fire was bursting, dust wounded at least so strong as blades tearing bodies apart. Terrible scream which came out of battle cries and pain howls was spreading through the whole land. Situation was hopeless. Everything was pointing out that the battle couldn't end in someone's victory, but none of the sides wanted to ease up. Desperate rescue mission changed into equally desperate total war. At some point no one knew how did it get here. Everybody's minds were filled with one thought – kill or die.

Angels who stayed in heaven wringed their hands because of powerlessness. They couldn't throw oneself into the fray only to share their dead brothers' faiths, sooner or later. Someone eventually suggested to try search the heaven one more time. Long-lasting searches gave no results at all. The spectre of ignominious defeat loomed over the heaven.

The battlefield was thinning out. Fierce battle slowed down and everybody started to move like in dream. Blows were given blindly, often being fratricidal. Finally Castiel understood, that further actions had no sense and, if responsibility of the mission lied with him, it must be canceled.

The angels' coming back to heaven looked like a march of corpses. Exhausted, injured, caked with blood and dirt. Through the dead, sinister silence were breaking painful moans. Healthy angels were trying to help suffering brothers by washing their faces with holy water. Nahili became an enemy and her father's life hanged in the balance. That thoughts weren't said, but glances casted at lonely sitting Castiel expressed more than every word could do. He perfectly understood his brothers and didn't even try to excuse himself to not worsen that anyway hopeless situation by an accident.

Meanwhile in hell there celebrated success. The corpses of fallen angels, brutally desecrated, were hanging on trees, stilts and under ceilings. Wild shouts of sick joy were spreading out all over the hell. Angels' limbs, which weren't hanged, were changed to toys to throwing, biting and bashing each other by raging demons. Hell became more infernal and insane than ever. Lots believed that demons were able to destroy heaven and capture the earth.

'Welcome, Dean.' – said Alastair coming closer to his favorite victim chained to infernal creeper. 'You are hanging here calmly, as a spring bud on blooming cherry tree, don't even realize the latest, wonderful events.'

Dean was too exhausted of long-standing agony, too say anything. With the face of man who lost any hope, he was looking at his torturer with apathy. And he was observing him with a smile, stroking the scares on his skin, like the man was a beautiful, precious sculpture.

'Undoubtedly you are one of my most splendid works and I will never let us separated, not for all the world.' – he continued saying dreamily. Dean had a look of disgust on his face, but the demon did not stop touching him. 'I almost lost you today, my dear. God sent a band of little soldiers for you, but don't you worry – we slaughter each of every one of them.'

Hearing those words Dean cheered up. 'God…?' – he whispered. 'Yes, exactly.' – Alastair replied with a sigh. 'But! If you are still hanging here and I am still alive…?' – he shrugged his shoulders - 'It seems that nothing can destroy that beautiful marriage.' – he added and patting Dean's face went away peacefully.

Meanwhile in Dean's head silent tornado broke out. Dull pain made it hard to think, but Dean desperately tried to understand demon's words. Therefore, God himself sent his army for him for some reason and those terrible sounds must be the noises of long, brutal battle, but there was no doubt that hell won. Slowly but relentlessly was he beginning to finally realize that he was absolutely lost. If somewhere in the depths hope was still weakly flickering, there was no doubt that darkness started to control his mind now. Immediately he felt like something really heavy hit the back of his head and he had a feeling like he was under water. Sounds and sights began to blur and deform. His eyes misted and dead silence rumbled in his mind. His soul seemed to sink. He sank lower and lower, when suddenly he quickened and surfaced out of the water. Great rage twisted his face. He started to shout and struggled in madness. Then Alastair appeared again. 'Are you ready?' – he asked shortly. Dean filled his lungs with hot air and thrown 'And what are you waiting for, you son of a bitch?'. Alastair screwed up and laughed noiselessly. It succeeded. Dean Winchester surrender and would take his proposition. Dean Winchester would break the first seal.

Totally unaware of latest tragic events Nahili was lying on the hill, stroking the gray wolf from purgatory. She was seized with peace and unusual harmony. Dangerous animal was completely meek by her. Nahili met it somewhere in the middle of the forest and, fascinated by its beauty, came closer to touch it. When the animal felt that approaching creature had not a speck of fear in its heart but, on the contrary, its heart was filled with courage and some pure strength, at once it become loyal and trustful.

Nahili squinted her eyes for a second and an image of Castiel looking at her with disappointment appeared in her mind. She opened her eyes immediately and got sad. She was missing her father, but also was scared of the meeting hims after all what happened between them recently.

Just after the rebellion which Rafael provoked, Castiel decided to bring Nahili to reason before things would go too far. When she came back from hell, he found her sitting in the one of flowery meadows.

Interesting how for a majority of people heaven becomes extensive glades, while on earth the most important thing is the beauty of possession, not the beauty of nature.

Castiel came closer to his daughter. – 'Nahili… I don't know if you've already realized, but whole heaven is against us. Archangel Rafael instigated the angels and now everybody is accusing you of neglecting your duties. You disappear nobody knows where. I just don't know what is going on with you! You must stop at once and take up what have been ordered to you! I don't know, maybe you think that if you are unique, all the rules are not applying to you, but I don't think that I brought you up like that! Did I teach you to do whatever you like?!' – shouted Castiel, becoming more and more angry. He was wandering around above sitting Nahili, screaming words into air and didn't even looking at her. In the meantime , she was blankly staring at the ground. Finally Castiel stopped and looked at her. When he saw, as it seemed to him, that Nahili didn't even care about his words, he rapidly caught her wrists and shaking her, shouted to her face – 'NAHILI!'. And she, with the tears in her eyes, screamed equally aggressive – 'WHAT?!' and burst into tears.

Castiel froze. He was still hardly clasping her wrists and staring at her face, didn't even know how to react. Finally he let her go and, taking her face in his hands, lifted her up and looking into her eyes he repeited her name again, but that time his voice was full of warmth. Nahili took his hand and snuggled her forehead to his one.

Both squinted their eyes, then Castiel became quietly saying, 'Nahili… Sweetheart. What is going on with you?'.

Nahili breathed with difficulty, trying to choke back her sobs. 'Dad, I can't take it anymore. I just don't want to do it, I lost my strength. I'm suffocating while walking in the hell. That scream which blares out every time I went into there, tears my head apart… But in heaven no one even want to speak to me, everybody avoid me , looks at me like I am their greatest enemy. You do it too. You also look at me in strange way.' – she said in a trembling voice.

'What on earth you are talking about? – Castiel didn't know how to react to her words. It seemed that Nahili lost her mind. She shivered strangely and looked goggle-eyed. None of them known from what it stemmed, but there was an answer. Everything began when the soul of Dean Winchester appeared in hell.

Nahili had always known that something was wrong. Anytime she came out in such a place, she instinctively sensed that one of the assembled souls shouldn't be where it was and started the search. Soul by soul, she wiped her hand across their eyes, deciphering their minds to find the one whose unfair suffering was calling her. Black, matte stain on Nahili's hand meant that the soul is bad and no one can help it, while the glistening and silver one represented good.

Since the infernal hounds kidnapped Dean's soul, vibrations which were sent by it, deafened all of the other signals. With the passage of time their strength hurt Nahili's mind more and more. She couldn't handle it as an engine exposed to too strong friction. She naturally didn't know who was sending those signals and from where, so nobody could show her their source and she had to find it by herself. She ventured as far as she hadn't yet, but the soul was nowhere to find. The pressure increased more and more. Ideal mechanism started to crack. Only if she risked and after searching the hells checked the Grove… But that place seemed to be total waste of time for her, because there were only souls from crossroads, whom no one could help in any way, as they betrayed oneself to evil for earthly passions. At least it had always been like that before.

Nahili finally occurred in moment when she was wandering among the flames, having tears in her eyes. Lost, could not find out what was going on and powerless she was walking unthinkingly dragging her feet. Sharp pain was shooting through her over and over. She almost fell down on her knees, when she eventually reached the place, where did her instinct drive her – passage to the God's waterfall. She went in its waters and lay down her lumbering body. Soothing cool brought her relief. She squinted her eyes and lay unknowingly exactly like when her father found her. She opened her eyes and stared at stone vault. Her hair were dancing in crystal clear water, white of her wings went wonderfully with pale clear sand, she was lying on. She did look like gentle goddess dancing among the first, spring brilliant sunlight. It was truly ideal camouflage for the beast. All of the sudden among the rock did strange, blue light blink. Probably some sun ray rubbed against one of those colorful stones. Innocent smile occurred on Nahili's face. This color always kindled her heart, as the memory of the very first thing she saw – eyes of Castiel filled with sky. Therefore she decided to came back to heaven and hid her tired head in his arms.

She sat on his favorite meadow and stroked beautiful flowers waiting for Castiel to come. When she heard his steps behind her back, she turned to him with a smile on her face, holding and ideal, red rose in full bloom in hand. But her nose was put out of joint as soon as she saw angry face of her father.

Now, when they knelt facing each other, they couldn't look away. Castiel wanted to understand what is happening and what should he do now, Nahili on the other hand was sinking more and more in this unusual blue. At some point she began to stroke his worried face. He looked away from the eyes of his daughter and began to follow her hand, when this trembling fingers were stretching around the lower lip of his mouth. Unknown feeling spilled fiery wave of the interior of Castiel. He looked at the child's face and was hypnotized by her eyes, still wet with tears, gazing dreamily and with fascination. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he embraced her shoulder with a strong grab and began to stroke her neck with his thumb. Nahili put her hands on his thighs and gently touched his lips with hers. Although, she immediately stepped back and looked abashed, biting her lip.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but even more than before he didn't know what to say.

'Nahili ...' he managed finally.

'I'm sorry.' She replied softly and cast a quick glance at his face.

It's hard to describe what she saw in that split second. Castiel's face expressed embarrassment and a certain amount of curiosity and desire at the same time. Nahili still kneeling before him, curled up and was looking as defenseless as never before. Castiel could not hide that fact that for once being stronger than her was giving him an extraordinary satisfaction. Finally, the father grabbed the face of his child for a first kiss. Nahili surrendered to him completely.

Neither the one nor the other were aware of what they were doing, but they both found sort of solace.

When they finally split off Nahili turned her face away, unable to cope with triumphant look of Castiel. She hugged him leaning her head on his chest, when suddenly Castiel stood up abruptly. When the father finally tore his eyes away from his child, he saw the angel named Balthazar standing just a few steps away from them, looking like a big question mark.

'Balthazar ...' - Castiel said, swallowing hard.

Balthazar walked towards them slowly, while Nahili stood up from the ground.

'What are you doing here?' - Balthazar asked coldly.

Castiel shrugged with a puzzled expression and Nahili muttered - 'I... I think it will be better if I'll go.' and departed hastily.

The brothers were gazing at one another in silence.

'Balthazar ... I just wanted to help her. '- Said of a complete lack of conviction Castiel.

'And what? Did it work? '- Baltazar said sarcastically.

Castiel replied in a bored sigh and a shake of his head.

'It doesn't even bother you? Don't you realize what you've done? '- He asked, not believing what he sees.

'Balthazar, what do you mean? God Himself has commanded me to be with her and love her.'

'Yes, I know, but I'm pretty sure this is not what he men! Castiel... '- said indignant Baltazar.

Castiel got serious. - 'You're right. I ... I don't know how it happened. '- He said confused.

Castiel frowned and looked at his brother with wide eyes.

Balthazar stood beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. - 'Nahili is very beautiful, and you are not the first angel who lost his head for ... women. Let's have a deal, that as long as it does not turn back the wrong way, I did not see anything. '- He said, and patted his brother, then walked away.

Castiel was standing for a moment in silence. He fought with his thoughts and tried to deflect the storm of strange feelings. He was looking around the vast plain, shaking his head in disbelief. Finally, his eyes caught a flower that was earlier caressed by Nahili's hands. He picked it up and looked at it with a wry smile. Then he put it in his pocket and walked away.

The memory of the events that occurred in Heaven hurtled now, as she was laying quietly on the hill, time after time though Nahili's mind. She was stroking wolf's fur and piercing the horizon of purgatory with an absent gaze. Why did she do that? How do you name all these conflicting feelings, which were ringing in her head before and after what happened between her and Castiel, and especially what was this sudden wave that shattered her loins as she felt the warmth of her father's face so incredibly close.

What did Balthazar do with all of that? Have he told everyone, does Raphael know? Perhaps she should never go back to heaven? It's amazing how devastating can be the effects of short moments of forgetfulness. Since she last appeared in the Heaven passed so many days that she has already lost count, but the memory of what happened kept come back, and despite the passage of time it was still just as vivid.

Nahili often imagined that she returns to heaven and finds Raphael in power and dead Castiel. In those moment she was picking up her sword with anger and desperately slashing the air or attacking the creatures walking around. Now, while lying with her furry friend, she was resting after one such fume.

She sat up and looked around. Under the rock were laying mangled bodies. She was all smeared with blood, like the wolf, moreover, that since started to wander with her, fought at her side. She gave her victims an indifferent gaze and rose decided to go to the river. When she got there she sat down at the shore and began to wash herself. Wolf also jumped into the water with joy. Looking at it Nahili perked up and joined the animal. While they were playing around , Nahili suddenly slipped and when rising saw something strange floating in the other shore. Curious, she walked closer.

Once she understood what it is that she's looking at her lips parted in a silent scream. Trapped among water plants were drifting pieces of skin and bloodshot clothes, also the water was becoming more and more red from the gore flowing down. All this was getting out directly from the source, therefore it was obvious that these signs of undeniable slaughter must have came from Heaven.

Nahili almost sank to her feet. Hundreds of terrible images shot through her mind like a pack of bats rabid by a sudden flash of light. Stunned she started running towards the transition to hell. Once she exceeded it there was still the road to waterfalls behind which was hidden passage to heaven ahead her. She ran the whole way almost without thinking, mindlessly slashing demons who got on her way. Her mind was gripped by one word - Castiel. She imagined him lying dead somewhere on the borders of heaven, convicted of her sins. It's hard to say which feeling shook her stronger - despair, helplessness, or anger.

When she finally reached the waterfall she literally jumped through the rapid wall of water and in the second she found herself in Heaven she soared into the air, spreading her covered in blood wings. Expecting the worst she pulled out a sword ready for immediate, mindless revenge. With pursed lips and wide eyes she flew through the air like a storm, looking for anything suspicious. She glided along the main stream of the river when she saw a group of angels kneeling above the water, cleaning piles of dirty blades, clothes, soft cloth for cleaning wounds. She immediately landed right at them, shouting furiously – 'Where is my father?! What did you do to him?!'

The angels were moving away, scared that she may attack them. Eventually one of them, the mildest one, came closer and said 'Nahili, calm down. Your father is... fine. Try to find him at the main court.

Nahili looked at him carefully, than gave the same gaze to the rest. She swallowed and breathed heavily, and then without a word flew up and headed straight to the courtyard.

When she got there she hung in the air for a moment. Above her feet was a real shambles. Lots of wounded and dying, and angelic nurses trying to help them. The sound of her wings caught the attention of the throng. Everyone looked up, some without words sank in her sinister looks, others began shouting over one another a series of reproaches and accusations, others with tired indifference quit the whole event. Castiel, when he saw her, picked up from the ground and ran limping close to her wanting to immediately take the child as far as possible.

'Nahili! Come here, right now. Nahili!' jelled Castiel with the wheezing voice.

She was mesmerized while looking around as if she was enjoying a beautiful painting. After noticing Castiel she finally settled on the ground. Father jerked her arm and walked hurriedly pulling her behind. Everyone were observing the scene in disgust. Most felt that God made a mistake by entrusting such a great job as the education of this creature, to such an ordinary angel as Castiel. Many was convincing that since the beginning they thought that it was one of the archangels what should take the case.

Raphael came to the center of the crowd.

'Brothers & Sisters. We do not need no better evidence to confirm what I've been talking about a long time. God made a mistake putting this hybrid over us. He made a mistake letting this thing live, in the first place! Castiel might be good-natured angel and I understand that many of you likes him and respects him, but it is obvious that he has always been and always will be too weak to effectively deal with our problems. I believe that there is only one solution. As soon as possible Nahili should go to hell and deal with the matter of the soul, then the combined forces should catch and imprison her, as Michael imprisoned Lucifer. '- fulminated the archangel.

Gathered, as he spoke, were more and more vividly expressing their support. The crowd seethed, Raphael looked down on the nascent rebellion and with the wry smile he tried to hide a sick pride bursting inside him. His mind was so overcome with lust for power, that he couldn't truly realize the scale of the destruction. Dozens killed, hundreds wounded, hell enraged like never before, heaven on the verge of civil war, anger, revenge, intrigue, full willingness to internecine fighting. It all didn't matter to him now.

All of the sudden, an angel who's job was to read the revelations started to wade through the chanting crowd.

'Warning! Note! Listen!' he shouted waving his arms. Eventually, out of breath, he stopped in the middle of others.

'What have happened?' asked Raphael a bit bored.

'The seal... The first seal... Broken!' he said.

Everyone froze, so that after a while another uproar could fill the air. This time, however, the angels were asking one another what should they do now, crying. They were lamenting, that enough evil has already been experienced, and now it seems like it was only the beginning.  
The messenger climbed the hill and shouted - 'Today the first seal has been broken! A righteous man shed blood in Hell! Dean Winchester, the one which we were not able to save today! That him! He did it! '

The crowd went wild with anger. The scale of this event was so great that even Raphael was truly worried.

'What do we do now?' asked one of the angels.

'The man must be resurrected. His body is to serve as a vessel for our greatest brother Michael, if we fail to stop the demons from breaking another seals!' explained the messenger.

'Are we sure that we want to stop the demons from breaking the seals? Perhaps it would be better if Lucifer rose and the final battle took place?'- said Raphael breaking thick silence that covered the angels after the messenger spoke.

Reactions of angels at his words were different. Some immediately picked up the idea, others fought with the thoughts. Many were so shocked by the words of the archangel, that they didn't know how to react.

'Let's allow this vile world to see the end. More and more often, when I think about it, I come to the conclusion that maybe Lucifer was right. People turned out to be a bad idea. They are foul, ruining the world that was created for them, by their hatred our father was forced to leave, and perhaps even died. They do not respect the rights conferred on them, do not respect each other, do not respect God or us ... How long can we just let it be this way? This world is a mockery of all that is holy!' Raphael continued.

While he was speaking archangel Michael approached. He had heard all the words of his brother and couldn't believe he actually said all of those.

'Raphael... Are you gathering an army? Getting ready for the war?' asked calmly the oldest of the archangels.

Everyone always listened reverently to his every word and looked at him with respect. Michael was an example for everyone, an ideal servant of God.

Raphael was confused a bit - 'Brother, don't act like you can't see what happening. This civilization is already nod to its fall, so why not to stop this suffering and just let it all end?'

'From what I know, this is not for you to decide, my dear brother . Not by the any of angels gathered here, including me. Therefore, we should do exactly what revelation says. Nahili will take care of the man, and all the angels will focus on protecting the seals.' said Michael firmly, thereby cutting off any further discussion. I understand that you are enraged and there is, unfortunately, a good reason for it, but revenge is not a solution, and certainly such a squalid goal is not befitting heavenly servant. Each bear the consequences of their actions, we're all accountable to God and we are instruments in his hands. We are servants and soldiers, not the judges. Lucifer's example should teach you, not inspire you.' The last sentence he said looking Raphael straight in the eyes.

'And now, disperse yourself, let the wounded come to efficiency and the healthy ones should submit to orders. I will personally visit Nahili and pass on the news.' ordered Michael and walked away.

Angels gradually went off, but there still was a large group surrounding Raphael. However, out of fear of Michael, they moved to a secluded place to conspire.

Meanwhile Nahili and her father arrived in silence to the stream. Without breaking the silence Castiel put his aching body on the ground. Everything about him was buzzing. His mind was so full of thoughts that he did not know where to start, view her daughter in such a state and circumstances hurt him so badly that he had ceased to feel the searing pain of wounds.

Nahili followed him like a small child who, despite warnings, got lost in the toy section, peppering the parent of a heart attack once he discovered that it disappeared.

Kneeling beside his father she pulled out a cloth from behind her belt and began to wash off the dried dirt from his face. Castiel looked out to the side, while his daughter's eyes began to fill with tears.

'Dad...' she finally whispered tearfully.

Castiel looked at her angrily and replied – 'What?'

They were gaze at each other for a moment, but Nahili couldn't take it. With a pained look on her face she got up from her knees. She took a few steps forward, stopped and hid her face in hands.

'I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. '- she repeated over and over again. Sobs shook her whole body. More and more she began to realize what she did. At one point, her plea for forgiveness was addressed not only to Castiel but to the whole Heaven, the universe, to... herself.

She shivered once she suddenly felt the warmth of Castiel's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into his worried eyes. Grimace of pain contorted her face. Once again, father looked at her in this awful way. His eyes were filled with sadness, disappointment, suffering.

'I'm sorry.' she whispered and looked at the ground.

Castiel stood for a moment in silence, and then he took out from his pocket a flower that Nahili held in her hands of the day when they parted. He raised her hand and put it inside it. The girl looked at it with nostalgia, then questioningly at Castiel. He gently stroked her face and said - 'I'm sorry.', and then hugged her.

They stood together, the two cursed creatures, the two only fragments of what they used to be. They tried to gather strength to face the reality by telling themselves that the worst is behind them, that the limit of woes has been exhausted. Finally they split up exchanging gentle smiles. Nahili helped her father to sit down and re-started to clean the vessel.

'Nahili, everything has to change now. We have to start all over again.'- said Castiel with the warm voice, but at the same time trying to give it a serious, aloof tone. He thought that, from now on he should start to behave as he did before - keep a distance, follow orders, not let the doubts to overcome his vocation.

She nodded wordlessly, once again casting furtive glances at Castiel. She was dragging gentle movements over his arms. Although she knew the true, angelic face of Castiel she always preferred, however, when he was wearing on a human shell.

Finally, Michael approached the pair of refugees. He looked at Nahili bit disappointed, but not for a moment he would condemn her, as the other angels did.

Castiel and Nahili lifted up from the ground.

'Michael.' Castiel welcomed the archangel

'Castiel. Nahili...' Michael replied 'I come to let you know about an important revelation. Well, unfortunately, happened what was preaching for centuries. Seal was broken. A righteous man shed blood in Hell.'

Nahili and her father incredulously listened to the words of the archangel. Shock pictured on their faces.

The first to shake up from the daze was Nahili. Suddenly, everything began to become clear.

'Innocent? Who? Where is he?' she asked Michael.

'It's Dean Winchester, the human hunter well known to us. It turned out that for several years he was in the Grove. He gave up his s... ' Michael began to explain, but Nahili interrupted him shouting 'That's him! That's it! It's the soul, which I could not find so long that its scream began pierce me. It had to be him...'

She took a few steps back grabbing her head and opening wide her mouth. 'It's all my fault...' she whispered absently, looking in the ground with dilated pupils. She looked at Michael and Castiel again and repeated - 'It's my fault.'

Angels exchanged glances. Naturally Nahili was right, it was her fault, but none of them considered it appropriate to admit it openly. The girl crouched down hiding her face in her hands. Michael approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to clarify that this is not the end, but when he opened his mouth Nahili began to explain.

'Before I ran away into purgatory, when I was in hell, suddenly I felt a very strong call. The cry of the soul was singing across the land, I couldn't hear anything else, so I started looking. I was everywhere, even in places never have visited before, but it was nowhere to find. Soul screamed more and more, and I felt weaker and weaker and more and more confused... One day of exploration I ran out of strength. Barely alive I reached the waterfalls. I've never felt so awful. I went back to Heaven and...' she stopped looking up at Castiel, who was sharing her embarrassment'... but it didn't feel well either, so... I ran away. I gave up. I preferred to be there and do what I like to do, than go to hell and continue doing what I am supposed to be doing. Surely I made God sad...'

Last sentence uttered with a truly childlike innocence, so that Castiel sat next to her and how earthly father would comfort his trembling child, he hugged her close to his heart. He didn't even know why he was doing that, but he felt like that's what he should do now.

Michael stared at them from the side. He did not know what to think, however believed, that God has so inspired Castiel mind that he would know how to communicate with this unusual creature that was born from his grace.

Michael stood up. 'The new revelation contained a clear order. Since we failed to move this soul out of hell before it made the choice, it must be resurrected so that in the worst case this man could become my vessel. Him and his brother were chosen for the role.' Michael spread his hands 'Thy will be done in earth, as in heaven, Lord says. Two brothers...'

'Wait... Does this mean that the revelation has called me to save the soul, pointed out exactly where it is, and I...' Nahili shook her head in disbelief. She was furious with herself.

'This all... This whole blood and all the wounds... You went to hell to save the soul? I wasn't there, so... So you were trying to do it?' she asked shakily.

'Yes.' said Castiel shortly.

Nahili closed her eyes and started to shake her head with anger and disappointment on herself.

Castiel stood helplessly looking pointedly at Michael. He finally came close to Nahili, stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and said, trying to give his voice a tone similar to which Castiel spoke to her with 'It's not all lost yet. You will go to the Grove, get the soul out, and your father will raise it up.'

'Yes. Yes.' she nodded grasping confidence. 'Everything will be fine, I will save him. I can do it.'

'Are you sure?' Castiel interjected.

'Yes, father. I'm sure. This time we will succeed. I'll do what I'm supposed to do, and then I'll ask you all to forgive me.'

The angels looked at her with satisfaction. Especially Castiel could see that his daughter is back to old form. He smiled softly seeing the gleam in her eye.

Also Nahili brightened. 'I have a plan.'


	4. Chapter 4 - ESCAPE

'Come on! Come on!' urged Nahili while crouching behind the corner of one of the corridors of hell and observing the situation. Right behind her back, a huge pack of purgatory wolves was sneaking in.

Nahili's plan was simple, but the task not easy. To get the soul out of the Grove meant to stand up against the entire hell, which ended in a crushing defeat of the angels the first time and the second one would not get a different outcome. Nahili therefore preferred rather to distract the demons first. That is why with the help of a friend she brought to hell the immortal wolves to throw them against the demons and then, taking the advantage of the confusion, steal the soul. Castiel, as the guide angel of the man, which could go down to the earth and inject the soul back into the body, was waiting by the waterfall.

All together, the forgotten corridor was crowded with a thousand wolves ready to fight. Their fur bristled and they were growling quietly. They were slowly getting mad breathing the crazy air of hell. Leaving them in the care of a friendly angel Samandriel, Nahili got her demonic cover on and went to the Grove, to lurk among its thickets and eventually give Samandriel a sign to command the wolves to attack. She could indeed fly up, but then surely she would be noticed, and the element of surprise was what was considered crucial to the success of the plan.

Nahili was sneaking unnoticed until she reached the iron fence surrounding the Grove. She looked carefully around and as she found out that there was no one nearby she walked to the gate, wondering how to open it. She was about to take out a knife to try to open the lock with it, when she suddenly noticed someone was coming. Surrounded by hell hounds, one of the demons from the crossroads, the very exceptional one, neuter Crowley, with a smile on his face was pulling behind him a crawling on all fours, the sold soul. Scarred by the hounds, which wouldn't give it peace, the soul was moaning, begging for mercy. Nahili immediately went back into hiding and while watching the situation she got an idea.

When at last the infernal procession reached the gates, Crowley, whistling like a man when opening the door to the apartment after he got back from work, took a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. The gate was opened, and the demon grabbed the collar, which was tightening around the neck of the victim and threw the soul inside, like a sack of garbage. Then he whistled at the hounds, and they immediately rushed to the soul, puffing it into the Grove. Crowley waved it goodbye, locked the door and turned back, wanting to leave. Immediately, however, when he did it in front of him jumped Nahili. The demon had an idea of what is going as Nahili in one motion ripped the soul out of his body. She couldn't do otherwise. If she killed him, his blood spilling on the ground would alerted the other demons.

'What the hell...!?' choked out Crowley.

'Give me your key, or I'm taking you once and forever to Purgatory.' said Nahili briefly.

Crowley looked at her with wide eyes. 'To Purgatory?' he asked surprised 'No one knows how to get there.'

Nahili sneered 'Don't you know who you're dealing with? Hello, it's me - the divine guide.'

'Interesting... But, what do I get out of it?' waded demon.

'Perhaps I'll let you survive.' she said with a sneer.

Crowley sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He knew that he was in a deep shit, but the very idea of Purgatory was pestering him. Maybe he was a regular crossroads demon, but he was not stupid. Facing such an opponent there was very little he could do, but didn't intend to give up so easily.

'Why do you want this key?' Crowley pressured.

'It's none of your business, you louse. Give it to me or even today we will meet on the hunt for a fox in Purgatory.' she replied with a smile 'Guess which one of us will be playing the role of a fox.'

'Well, well... I'm guessing that this great honor will fall to me.' he said ironically 'But for now, you're a fox, so what if I yell now, with my charming voice the words such as 'Attention! A winged thief wants to steal our chicks!', hm?'

'Then I'll just kill you, here and now. And then all these halfwit demons that will come in here thinking they can stop me.'

'Well...' he said, reaching into his pocket 'But you owe me a favor.'

Nahili took the key and while she was looking at it Crowley said 'Well, there you have it. Give back my soul now.'

'Of course.' Nahili said with a smile. She came closer and hit him with full force. The demon fell stunned. Nahili looked at him for a moment, then turned his soul into a glass ball and tucked it into a pouch hidden behind her belt. Then she dragged the unconscious demon in the bushes.

When she entered the Grove she immediately took out her sword and breaking through the thicket she reached the glade, where on the giant lianas the souls were hanged. Their groan was overwhelming. Naturally, since Nahili went to hell her head was pierced by the wave sent by the Dean's soul. Now, as she has been at the glade and was so close, whistling sound in her head knocked her to her knees. Clenched hands on her ears and with grimace of awful pain on her face she was trying to look around. But then her eyes began to drown in tears and everything was smeared. She knelt curled up trying to take back the control. Why is it this hard this time?

Suddenly a powerful howl tore the air. Nahili's mind in turmoil has sent the signal to Samandriel. He was so nervous by the whole situation, that without thinking much, and as soon as he reached it, he let the wolves go. Nahili understood that she can't wait any longer and must take action. The bomb exploded, she must hide in the smoke and lead the man. This awareness sobered her a little. Also Castiel helped. She couldn't disappoint him again, she couldn't give up this time.

Alarmed with the strange noise demons quickly run out. Grove, as usual during the attack, was abandoned. In theory, no one except the demons tormenting the souls could come in and get outta there. Nahili had to seize the moment. She flew up in the air, all stunned, and flying from soul to soul she was moving her trembling hand in front of their eyes. All thrashed in pain and tearfully begged for help, but each of them was black.

Finally she reached the edge of the glade, where she saw a soul, reversed his back to her, who seemed to completely ignore all the fuss. He didn't move nor speak. Once Nahili looked at him her mind was cleansed. Heavy squeal stopped. She breathed deeply and slowly walked towards the soul.

'Dean Wi ...? Dean Winchester?' she asked shyly when she stood before him.

Yes, it was Dean Winchester, the one she was looking for. He lifted his head slowly and stared at her impassively.

'What?' he said.

'I ... My name is Nahili and came here to save you.' she said.

Dean laughed silently.

'Army of God could not save me, but a teenager with wings will, that's fucking amazing. What, you skipped the class of shearing lambs?' he said sarcastically.

Nahili looked at him in surprise. 'Em... No. I never went to this kind of... class. I'm not quite sure, if something like that even exists.'

Dean rolled his eyes and lowered his weary head. Confused Nahili shrugged and stepped closer. She gently took his chin and lifted his face.

'What, now you're trying to kiss me? All in all I would not mind, but I wouldn't want your daddy to...'

Nahili put a hand on his mouth and gave him an angry glance to let him know that he should shut up. Then she moved her hand before his eyes. Dean watched her movements with incomprehension, but soon the beauty of the girl attracted all his attention.

Nahili turned the hand in her side. Big smile spread across her face when she saw the silvery light. She closed her hand and looked back at Dean cheerfully, when suddenly distant whine pierced the air.

'Come on, we gotta go.' she said nervously severing lianas which he was tied with.

Suddenly, in the bushes behind them, something made a noise. Nahili turned around immediately and at the same time a hellish hound jumped out at her. She took out a sword whose blade pierced creature's belly when they both landed on the ground. Hound howled in pain and lying underneath it Nahili immediately pulled out a knife and plunged it firmly into its head. Beast shivering in the last breath scratched strongly Nahili's leg. She clenched her teeth in pain and turned her head against blood dripping from hound's head. When it finally died she spat the blood, rolled his body to the side and limping slightly rushed back to Dean. Now they had no time to waste. In rapid movements, with a fierce expression on her face she was slashing lianas with her sword.

Dean braced up watching the whole situation. It occurred to him that this innocent-looking creature can actually help him, since she killed the hound without much trouble. When Nahili now stood before him angrily slashing the lianas he didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Is she really going to save him or will put him through the even worse mill. Therefore, he was looking at her uneasily and with some fear. Nahili noticed this and said casually - 'Don't be afraid. All will be well.'

When Dean was finally freed up Nahili put one of her knives in his hand.

'You know what to do with it?' she asked quickly.

Dean hesitated for a moment but finally nodded his head nervously.

'All right. Come on, quickly!' she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

Nahili ran clenching her jaw, weakened Dean also hardly could move.

There was no time to hide and rest, how it used to be while saving other souls, and therefore Nahili had to embark other strategy.

'Damn!' Nahili cursed.

Since she already killed the hound and his blood spilled on the ground part of the demons had to realize that the attack of the pack is just a smokescreen, and probably are on the way, so there is nothing more to hide, especially since the traditional method of traveling won't take neither her nor the soul far.

She turned to Dean and said 'Wait!'. He stopped and rested his weight on his thighs, breathing heavily. Nahili undid the chain attached to a belt encircling her hips and taking the handcuffs, which hung at the end of the chain, she came close to Dean.

'Hey, hey!' Dean shouted, waving his arms.

'Relax, it's for safety.' Nahili said.

'You want to cuff me for safety? So I wouldn't be able to defend myself? First you gave me the knife and now you're going to handcuff me?' he inquired nervously.

'Okay, I won't do it. How long do you think, you will be able to hold yourself in the air?' she shouted back.

'In... In the air '

'Yes, in the air. I have wings, and it always seemed to me that you can see them well.'

Dean swallowed hard and tried to say something, but couldn't because the impatient Nahili came over and cutting off further discussion put the shackles on his wrists and wrapped a chain around his waist.

'Okay...' Dean gasped, shaking his head.

'Hold on.' said Nahili looking him straight in the eyes. Then she grabbed firmly the chain between his hands and a belt and flew into the air.

The flew over mossy trees of the Grove. In the distance they could still hear the long, plaintive sounds of battle.

Once Samandriel gave the wolves the green light, they started to attack headlong. The only instinct of those living in the purgatory creatures was always killing. Thunder of their paws which started to run all at the same time and their howl sounding like a powerful hurricane, exploded like a bomb. The cluster scattered over the area pouncing on everything encountered on the road. Like a locusts, they were biting and tearing apart shocked demons. No one had ever seen anything like it.

When the demons got out of the first shock they grabbed for the gun trying to fend off the attack. Demons were cutting, hitting, but the wolves would only whine and then they kept biting on. The real panic prevailed when one of the wolves would still run and attack, even though one of the demons in cut off his head. At the head of the army stood Alastair again. Among the demons there was panic, which fell like a fog. The whole situation seemed much worse than last time.

Alastair decided to call on the hounds and ordered them to form for the battle. Brutal animals against brutal animals. Perhaps this could overcome the wolves - being attacked by a creature like them. When the hounds gathered Alastair screamed 'Get of the way, scums!'

Demons slid open on two sides, like a huge door, and the rabid hounds dug into the gap between them.

Two flanks of murderous, four-legged creatures glided on each other as a powerful tsunami waves that hits the shore. It's impossible to describe the sound that bursted through the air when both sides clashed into a deadly embrace. It was this thunder, that reached the ears of Nahili when she found Dean.

First, the thump of hundreds of feet striking heavily on hard, compacted ground interspersed with frantic howling. Then dully, like a lightning cutting in two a hot, dense air the animals ran into each other, hitting chest to chest, neck to neck, kicking up clouds of dust, exploding in the air like smoke after a bomb explosion. Immediately afterward a shrill clamor reverberated across the land. Barking, whining of pain, menacing growl mixed together with an unbearable, indescribable sounds. It turned out that the hounds are actually able to defeat the wolves that they and the hounds of hell are opposites, they are like angels and demons.

Animals were fighting, and the demons were watching their struggles as theatrical spectacle. Like intoxicated, they didn't even care who wins.

Hecatomb lasted at best when the signal of blood spilled in the Grove reached Alastair's mind. He didn't want to leave the convenient position, so he sent one of the demons, to find out what's going on. He reluctantly went to the place. Once he approached the gate, he heard strange noises coming from the bushes. He came closer and stepped back in surprise when he saw Crowley struggling among the branches with a bruised face.

'What the hell...?' the demon said wincing.

'It's her... Nahili. This angelic dog! She's in the Grove, call Alastair! NOW!' shouted enraged Crowley still lying on the ground, propped up on his elbows.

The demon took a step backward and with a stupid expression on his face hesitated what to do when a sudden violent gust knocked him off the balance. He looked up and saw the massive wings, and beneath them Nahili's small body and a man next to her, hanging in the air on chains.

'What are you waiting for, you fool!' shouted more and more enraged Crowley.

Demon immediately broke into a run.

'Attention! It's her! She's back! Alastair!' the evil spirit screamed, running at breakneck speed. He ran to the back of the fight as deputy announcing the arrival of an important guest. At first no one could hear his voice, but Alastair standing on the sidelines eventually heard his name.

He turned and opened his mouth wanting to shout "What?", when suddenly from behind of the buildings standing in the nearby, emerged Nahili.

'It's her! Alastair! Nahili!' the demon kept screaming.

Alastair's eyes widened and he shouted enraged.

'Attack! Attack, dogs!' he thundered, when he realized a man hanging beneath the angel was Dean.

The demons rushed in pursuit of Nahili heading towards the waterfalls. They wanted to knock her off balance by throwing stones, knives, whatever. However the shots that could reached them, would only hurt Dean's legs.

But he couldn't even feel that pain, because the view that unfolded beneath him once they flew over the battlefield shocked him so much that he was paralyzed. The giant of fear eyes watched dozens of bodies, hundreds of various body parts scattered here and there in a terrible state, gaping mouths full of terrible fangs, snarling in the air, eating into the body, struggling for the slices of meat. Awful sounds were hurting his ears, and terror swelled and was drilling a hole in his chest. He looked up and saw the impassive face of Nahili. The girl looked down calmly, as if the view was nothing new to her.

'Hey! Hey!' shouted Dean.

Nahili looked at him questioningly, but when she saw his face she understand what's going on.

'Don't be afraid! It's not far now!'

She barely uttered the last word, when suddenly she swayed and began to fall down.

One of the demons shot her with an arrow that went straight through one of her wings. Nahili automatically turned on her back, grabbed screaming Dean and hold him close. She wasn't able to fly up, she had to let her body to fall.

While she was falling the troop of demons was rushing towards her, therefore Nahili had to do something immediately. She was very close to the transition, so she started to uncuff Dean.

'What the fuck are you doing!' Dean screamed.

'Calm down!'

When she hit the ground with a dull thud demons were a few hundred yards away. She quickly rose up and helped Dean to stand up.

'Can you see this transition?' Nahili shouted pointing at a gap in the rocks that were near 'Run there! Go inside, there's and angel waiting for you there! Run, now!'

Dean was absolutely confused. He stared at Nahili having no idea what to do, while the demons were getting closer. He took a few steps back and stopped dead. Nahili pushed him hard, shouting 'Move!' and turned her face towards the approaching hordes pulling out the sword.

She breathed heavily, unsteadily standing on the wounded legs, gritting her teeth from the pain after falling, waiting tearfully for the inevitable impact.

Dean was walking backwards, speeding a little step. He couldn't do anything more, the body refused to obey him. The human mind could not bear this sight. Infernal spirits were just a step ahead when Nahili she turned to him for the last time.

'Run, damn it! Run!' she cried desperately, and disappeared under the waves of demons.

At this point a Dean sobered. He turned abruptly and with all his strength began to run toward the indicated slot. However, he couldn't help to look back and once he did it, he fell breaking the ankle. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He couldn't get up, and part of the demons were running at him.

Dean was crawling with last ounce of strength, when suddenly light blinded him and he felt something burning his arm. It was Castiel, who decided to get out of the cave and bring Dean inside himself, as he saw the human fell. Dean didn't even know how or when he got inside the cave. He hardly knew where he was, when suddenly something literally threw him through the roaring waterfall.

The next thing he remembered was awakening in the grave.

From Castiel's perspective it looked more or less as follows. He waited in a cave for the soul, so after the cleaning he would take it back to the earth. He wouldn't use the vessel cause they couldn't waste a single second. He was observing the situation and when he saw that Nahili drops he knew, that the plan changed and he must help the man. When he saw that he fell, he immediately step out and grabbed him. Not wanting to waste time he quickly threw him through the purifying waters, thereby healing his body and depriving the memory of the whole meeting with him and Nahili, then hurriedly flew into the air and literally threw Dean's soul to the grave, causing an explosion.

When Nahili saw that the soul disappeared into the cave she freed herself from the demons, and began to run towards the gap. She jumped through the water and landed on the edge of Heaven. Castiel was waiting for her there.

'Nahili, are all right?' he asked trying to help her up.

'Yes ... Yes! Where's the soul?' screamed Nahili.

'Safe, I moved it to the body already. Calm down, it's over.' Castiel said.

Nahili sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Deep wounds adorned her body.

Castiel took her in his arms and lay her down the stream. The skin slowly began to cure.

'This is the end, the end.' Castiel repeated more to himself than to her.

Nahili opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled slightly. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she jumped up shouting 'Samandriel!'

She began to run back toward the waterfall when she saw Raphael emerging from behind the water holding Samandriel.

He looked down at Castiel and Nahili and said 'Well done. I applaud you both.'

Nahili looked him with a proud and quickly said 'Thank you.' Then she moved worried gaze on Samandriel 'Are you okay?'

Samandriel only shook his head, because Raphael spoke for him again.

'I arrived there at the last moment. This boy is lucky that I decided to devote my time to come see your game' he said, and flew away with Samandrielem.

Nahili turned to his father wordlessly.

'Ignore him. Come on, we have let the others know.' said Castiel

Castiel and Nahili flew up and headed to the main courtyard. All the angels were gathered around the podium. Nahili stood on the dais, and Castiel stopped at the Michael's side.

The noise gradually faded, and when the total silence fell around Nahili lifted her head up and announced 'Dean Winchester is saved.'

Dean Winchester was saved. His soul returned to the body after stubborn combats, by shedding countless amounts of the blood, thanks to the sacrifice of tens of creatures. What was so deeply unusual in him, that his life have cost the underworld so much? Many could not understand that. Many could not come to terms with the enormity of loss. They say, the end justifies the means, but in this particular case nobody wanted to agree with this reason. Even Nahili herself couldn't enjoy the victory. Pyrrhic victory. Another such victory and we shall be utterly ruined, as an ancient king once said. Everyone took note of the fact, but no one wanted to celebrate the win.

As the crowd gathered in the heavenly courtyard scattered, Michael ordered Castiel to show himself to the man and watch over his soul on earth.

'Don't leave him, don't let him make any mistakes, make sure he will be ready.'- said the archangel.

And so it happened, Castiel showed himself to Dean. The man at first didn't want to accept the truth, he wouldn't believe the words of the angel. He was aggressive, he wouldn't show Castiel any respect. It was going up to the fact that Dean Winchester is too stubborn, his heart is too obdurate to accept the faith, to indulge in angelic orders. Angel began to regret that he deprived him of the memories of being rescued.

Castiel passed the news to Michael, but he insisted. The angel was told to test the man, take someone to help. Castiel did so, and thus an old fellow, Uriel, stood at his side again. Castiel thought that this angel was one of the most prudent and faithful servants, that will not succumb to the magic that people spread. Castiel, as the father of a very human being couldn't just force Dean to do anything. He saw, how Dean is destroyed, how many adversity his soul been through. He saw Dean was strong and brave, but was he able to accomplish what was planned for him? Perhaps heaven should find someone else?

Castiel couldn't stop comparing Dean with Nahili, both were truly special. Strong, fight loving, basing their whole existence upon sacrificing for others, but also both has been marked with a lot of suffering, especially the most painful one - non-physical. Castiel knew, the decision was set. He knew, that as Nahili has to wander over hell, as Dean has to become Micheal's vessel. He knew, but did he accept it? Was he able to get over it?

If Castiel was a human he sure would be an altruist, emphatic type. Kind of a man who would rather chose to suffer than let others to suffer. Even thought he knew Nahili was chosen to do what shes doing for a reason and that she has all the needed qualities, he had doubts whether a creature that has such strong emotional side, should bear so much on it's shoulders. Even thought he knew, Dean was chosen as the one and only who can fulfill the mission, that he is a strong man and experienced hunter, while looking into his tortured soul, Castiel couldn't stop thinking what to do to free him from the fate that was waiting for him.

While Castiel was spending his time between earth, looking after Dean, and heaven, reporting to Michael, Nahili was managing things in hell. First thing she had to take care of was to get the wolves back to the purgatory. That wasn't easy although not many of them were left after striking hell hounds, which also were decimated.

She checked everywhere, leading off one by one back to their home. When she managed it Nahili quietly got back to her orders. Together with Castiel, she thought, best thing they can do is letting others to forget about them and just do their jobs. Such a plan could be the perfect way to get forgiveness, however, they were angels who did not take this option into consideration.

As soon as the crowd gathered in the courtyard began to disperse Raphael took Samandriel to his place, so he could tell him everything he knew. At first the archangel wanted to find any mistake, some demerit, anything that could become the spark he would throw into a barrel of gunpowder and in effect bring about the idea of punishing Nahili by putting her into eternal prison, cause that was the plan conspirators came out with. The idea maybe wasn't spectacular, but options were limited and the whole thing wasn't about making noise, they didn't need fireworks, but a simple way to help Raphael challenge the authority of God, to get rid of the threat Nahili was, and finally, to take over heaven. Kind Samandriel didn't even suspect his words would become a contribution to the realization of a revolt, and that's why he described everything he saw to the archangel.

Raphael didn't expect too much, he wanted to catch any, the thinnest thread and make it look like an abundant ball, but what Samandriel gave him turned into an ideal solution, so perfect, he did not even dare to consider it before.

Samandriel knew exactly where the gateway to purgatory was placed. With his own eyes he saw wolves squeezing one by one by through the hole in a wall of the abandoned corridor. Raphael regretted immediately, that he haven't asked Samandriel how did these creatures got there already when they were in hell, but on the other hand, there was no time for that. Archangel had to snatch him out of there as soon as possible so Samandriel would be able to say anything to him later. Raphael watched the whole situation from the beginning to the end trying to hinder the mission, but in the end he decided he can't risk being discovered.

Raphael heard out the story of an angel, and when they said goodbye to each other, he invited his followers. One of them, unfortunately for Castiel, was Uriel. In his words, it was apparent that the resurrected person does not intend to submit to the orders. It seemed that even if the angels will allow to free Lucifer, there will be nobody to fight with him. There will be no Apocalypse. Therefore, Raphael ordered Uriel to tighten the screw and force Dean to obey. The argument of strength was in his eyes the only way out of any situation.

But for now, the priority was to use the absence of Castiel, acquired from Samandriel knowledge, the fact that Nahili became meek and the potential of a strong and large group surrounding Raphael.

Rafael's plan was cruel and calculated on the total effect, though discreet and achievable without any suspicions. These atrocities were directed not only towards Nahili. Also the angels taking an active part in the plan were exposed to the worst, but no one paid no attention to this, and especially inviting them to rebel archangel.


	5. Chapter 5 - TETHER

Nahili was walking around on the field of the recent battle. Looking into the vault of hell, with the eyes of her soul she saw Dean's face staring back at her in horror and boundless confidence at the same time. While putting her foot on the brown earth, forever stained with blood, she felt again the pain of falling, she felt again the weight of his body on hers body, she felt again the dull stinging crushing viscera that dazed her a second before the encounter with demons. The voice of the man, his unusual eyes, the strength of his grip. It all restored the smile on her face, even though the memories of the whole situation was gray and cloudy.

She cast a longing glance at the transition to the waterfalls. Long time since she was in heaven. Her body was covered with dirt, was bruised and cut. Wings turned gray, and her face was sunken. Great piece of dried blood encircled her neck and right side like the precious scarf.

She turned to continue the road and at the same time out of nowhere and angel appeared. She saw him in the moment when he opened his mouth to say her name. Both of them flinched at this unexpected meeting.

'Eeh... Hi. Amm, you should... Could you come with me? There's... Eeeh. I found something there. There.' - stammered the angel in response to questioning look Nahili gave him, gesturing in the direction of "the purgatory corridor."

Nahili plunged into the dark corridor. She didn't see anything unusual, except for the fact that cobwebs which used to cover the whole place were broken.

'Nalama!' - screamed Nahili impatiently - 'What is it about? Nala-!'

The sound of her voice broke down suddenly choked by a strong grip of another angel. The silence however lasted a fraction of a second. Narrow, immersed in darkness sidewalk suddenly filled up with dull rustle of nervously striking wings, strangled scream, rapid, heavy breathing, the sound of struggle and bloating, painful squeak of a blade furrowing the stone ground, clipped undertones, groans of pain masked by teeth clamping.

All at once the darkness flashed with a sudden light. Over dazed Nahili, thrown suddenly onto a wet sand, fell a hail of massive ropes, her limbs trembled unable to move, crushed to the ground. Ropes crimped around her body were tearing fresh wounds and burning new ones.

Nahili struggled like a fish stranded on shore, but couldn't break free. Her body was hampered by the ropes and strained with the bodies of angels. Her legs were bent and stretched to the limit. She was screaming bitterly, but no one of the lured by noise dared to move to help her. Finally someone came over straddled her, put a gag in her mouth and tightly bent her head back so the words stacked in her throat.

The strangled scream, gurgling sound of a blade passing through the fleshy body and raucous growl of Raphael have combined into a deadly symphony. Boiling blood rushing trough the veins of angelic wings was pouring around like long sheets. It was mixing with the mud, shooting up in the air, hitting the assassins faces like a slapping hand.

Shortly the bound, mutilated body was lying languorously in the middle of two wings socked in blood. Raphael with animal expression on his face was standing above her panting heavily, clutching the murder weapon. Others were sitting around trying to control fatigue, though they completed just the first part of the plan.

Some of them looking at what they have done were shading their eyes with trembling hands. All of them knew they have accomplish something absolutely unacceptable but only few thought of it as a demerit. Most were proud, flashes were dancing up in their eyes as they were looking at Rafael's face full of triumph.

'Let's carry on, brothers.' - said the archangel

They meekly lifted Nahili, who as stunned was looking around like from above the fog, couldn't understand what's going on. They carried her body through the forest like a holocaust sacrifice to the hideout prepared earlier by another group of angels. As soon as they reported their work is done, nobody ever heard from them again.

Undisturbed but vigilantly watched procession reached the rock cave. Two of the celestial rebels came with the archangel inside it crawling through tight corridors. Here and there were still visible traces of the recent work of angels. At the end of the low tunnel was waiting a sultry, steamy cave filled with lianas stolen from the Grove.

The angels picked up Nahili and hang her body on them. It was hard to see her skin from above the thick, sticky ropes. Her head filled with rumble fainted just like other parts of her body which passively surrendered to gravity. The lianas creaked softly and stretched. Immortal Nahili was hanging down under the ceiling completely defenseless. Her wings and sword were thrown into a corner like meaningless garbage.

Raphael came over Nahili and was standing right next to her face smiling victoriously. Once she tried to say something he smashed his hand on her face do violently her head hit the back wall.

'It's the end, bitch. The end.' - he said through clenched teeth.

He took his hand on her mouth and came out, followed by two of his assistants. They joined the others, standing on guard and then together came back running in the vicinity of the gateway, when he suddenly a group of wolves jumped out from behind them. They tried to flee, but those at the back were dragged into the forest. In the very last moment Raphael and three others escaped into the hell blocking the passage behind them using a spell. While bumping into hellish corridor they landed on the bodies of the dead from knife strokes of Nahili during the kidnapping.

'Leave them.' - said Raphael roughly.

Survivors came back to heaven to let the other conspirators know and get ready to the next step of the plan of taking over haven.

Meanwhile unaware of all Castiel was on earth. Dean's affairs drew him so much that he forgot about everything else.

...

Imprisoned Nahili opened her tired eyes as she felt something wet touching her face over and over again. It was her loyal friend, the wolf, who was following the angels the whole time and once they walked away he called his brothers to attack while he went to find her. Now he was standing right beside her, with his paws on her chest, licking the blood from her face off.

The wolf was squeaking meekly as if it wanted to ask what to do to help her. She wasn't able to do anything, she just whispered "Castiel". The wolf caught one of the wings with his teeth and run out to the gateway.

He headed towards the river, but it was too late. The passage was blocked, so he returned to his pack stopping at the last minute the execution of the last of the living angels.

As the angel saw an animal even bigger than the rest off giant wolves, crushing the wing in his jaws he started to retread in consternation.

'What do you want!? What do you want!?' - kept screaming the angel nervously.

The wolf put his muzzle to the angels face and looking deeply inside pupils of his eyes he put the word Nahili said into angel's mind.

Hearing the rattling voice of Nahili angel shook with laughter. Soon he burst like a man who was dying of fear, but just realized that it was all just a crazy joke. He was in fact one of those immutable.

As the wolf saw the evil rolling inside angel's mind he smashed his skull with a single hit. A thick silence froze in the air.

The wolves were standing above the bodies of the angels wheezing, but as the saw what happened between their leader and the last survivor they sat down in silence waiting to see what's coming next.

Finally, the leader turned around and howled painfully. As he did that others stood up and joined mournful howl.

Their voices blew up the purgatory announcing to everyone what has happened. It was so strong that it came outside purgatory's bounders. Choir of the wolf pack has became the last hope for Nahili.

Soon after Nahili's imprisonment the word carried by wolves with circuitous and bumpy road came to the most concerned - Castiel. In the first flush of anger he uttered an open war to Raphael and his followers, for the first time in a long time he killed his own brothers. But lonely feud could not scare an archangel. On the contrary, Raphael continued his plan, he tried to get Castiel to obey. Castiel however wasn't going to give up. Initially, he tried to find God, explain to him what was going on, ask for help, for forgiveness, but as this desperate attempt failed had to take other steps. He gathered an army and started an organized attack.

The war in the heavens echoed all over the underworld. Hell already celebrated Nahili's fall, but the news of angels armed campaign against themselves was truly as a powerful gust of wind reviving stifled sails.

Demons were doubling in brass, everyone wanted to earn something for themselves. Everyone, without exception. The only difference were goals and motivations. Most depended on a fairly mindless killing and having a laugh at human's cost, but not all of them.

There was one who wanted more, and who knew how to achieve it.

Crowley. The same who unwittingly became one of the saviors of Dean Winchester . Probably the only demon who could plan, be more than thoughtless bully, whose cruelty was a result of a strategy, not blind violence. When a superb news reached his ears he immediately came up with a plan . He decided that he will help Castiel to rescue Nahili. Which other demon would fall for something like this? Nobody wanted her back, but Crowley saw opportunities that others couldn't. He was able to rise above the primitive reflexes. He thought, that such as releasing Lucifer was supposed to be the end of mankind, so releasing this beast should be the end of angels. In addition, he could count on taking over Purgatory.

His actions were wide-ranging scale. He even managed to resurrect two people to help, Sam Winchester and his grandfather - Samuel. Naturally, the resurrection from hell without a Nahili's blessing couldn't be good to a man, but was not the point.

Castiel was invited to the project at the last moment, when he was about to ask Dean for help. However, when the demon, who in this case could obviously help more than any man, offered him a deal, Castiel almost completely turned away from the people in his care.

When he managed to finally find a reliable plan he focused all the attention on its implementation.

Castiel also saw many opportunities, that this arrangement had to offer. He could save Nahili, but also he would be able to recover lost day-to-day power, he could become so powerful that he could defeat Raphael once and for all.

…

'Nahili? Nahili! '- Castiel voice was squeezing through the air like a bullet fired in a gelatinous substance. Rumbling sound got distorted and become just something impossible to interpret. Finally emerged from the darkness and froze.

Once Castiel opened the passage to Purgatory he ran inside it without hesitation. The place seemed quite deserted. No wonder, after all, he just ate all the souls. A heavy silence hung on the branches of trees creaking gently.

Castiel walked along while looking around nervously, then began to run and shout the name of his child. For each call silence answered. He didn't have much time, he began to feel he must absorb the souls as soon as possible, otherwise they could escape.

He stopped, resigned. He came so far, made a deal with a demon, failed the trust of the people, and now as he got what he wanted, he didn't have a clue what to do.

Suddenly he heard a rustle somewhere behind him. He was surprised because he thought that no one except Nahili should not be here at this moment. At first he thought it was her, that maybe she managed to escape, but what he saw when he looked away was not Nahili. Not really.

What he saw was a huge wolf holding dead angel wings in his jaw. Castiel glanced at it stunned.

'What... What is this?' he finally whispered in horror.

Wolf open his jaw, the wing fell and the animal howled painfully. Then Castiel remembered that many said that is animal howl that would spread the news about Nahili at first.

He stepped closer and asked 'Where Nahili?'. The leader of the pack, just as he did before with another angel, pressed the words of Nahili in Castiel's mind.

'It's me. I'm Castiel!' said the father as the voice of the dying child sounded among his thoughts.

The wolf began to run and call. Castiel followed. They ran through the thicket, taking the same way Raphael did.

When Castiel squeezed through the narrow tunnels, reached Nahili and saw the work of Raphael he felt like for a split second the entire universe ceased to exist. He saw a tired, covered with blood body hanging haphazardly from the ceiling, a wing decaying somewhere in the darkness. As he put her face in his hands he saw at close quarters the depth of her suffering. A dead face, blurred eyes that were not able to recognize him, dry, parched, quivering lips nervously gasping for air.

'My child...' Castiel choked.

He breathed greedily and looked around helplessly Finally he saw her sword lying among rot. He picked it up, cut the lianas, and when the body dropped to the ground he hugged her tightly as never before. Nahili helped souls to get through difficult passages in hell and now he's doing exactly the same thing. He saving the soul from perdition. He found suffering one and did his best to help her. He became a guide to salvation of a divine guide.

Gray sun of purgatory revealed mattery wounds on Nahili's back, bruises were all over her body like a huge tattoo, dirt, morbid flash of her blinded pupils.

Castiel gently laid her on her back. 'It's all right. I'm here. This is the end.'he whispered, stroking her hair. She still didn't regained consciousness.

Castiel finally put his hand to her heart. Nahili's body jerked violently, her eyes and mouth widened. New life filled her veins and huge light exploded. In this light one could for a second see beautiful white wings of kneeling Castiel, surrounding the body of his child. Wounds on her body began to heal, she screamed in pain as the bones around her back began to grow new wings. She trembled silently when Castiel's light penetrated the slightest cell of her body.

When the body Nahili dropped back to the ground Castiel gently wiped away the tears that were on the girl's face.

'Dad?' uttered Nahili with a broken voice

He smiled warmly. 'It's me. I'm here.' he said.

Nahili smiled wonderfully, as she always did, and hugged him with all the strength she had.

'I knew you'd come for me. I knew it.'

They both have been through so much, but only she was able to give vent to emotions in this way.

'You have to go. Run. Go back to heaven. Soon I will join you.' said Castiel

Nahili didn't want to go away so quickly, but she knew how Castiel was. For him it was a fulfillment of the mission, and if he did what he came for, there was no sense in forcing him to stay, so she just nodded her head looking in his eyes with love. Castiel stood up and walked away. Nahili looked after him until he disappeared from view. In the meantime a wolf ran and jumped on her with joy.

Nahili was free again, she was strong again. Her friend was right next to her, her father was alive and powerful. Raphael was gone for good, and his followers were trembling. Again, according to the divine promise, Castiel's enemies have been defeated, Nahili fought another tough battle, but came out victorious. Evil failed to separate them. Divine love has washed her wounds and did not let Castiel die. Another great scenario fulfilled to the letter.

It seemed that everything was back to normal, but soon it turned out that it's not. While Nahili managed to recover and regain the trust of the angels, Castiel completely failed coping with the power which he possessed. Nahili tried to reason with him, she knew that God is not pleased with what he was doing. She tried to ask for help, even Death, but Castiel got blinded by his power and wouldn't listen to any arguments. Fortunately, at the last moment he repented and got rid of the souls. Another issue is the fact that rabid leviathans didn't want to go away. They have taken over Castiel's body and used it as a live portal from Purgatory to Earth. Thank heavens a prophet appeared, luckily there was Dean Winchester who cared about him.

Nahili knew that leviathans are gone, but it seemed they aren't back in Purgatory so she went on a search. She thought that perhaps they are in hell, and are preparing to attack Heaven along with demons. Such a scenario was only logical for her. Earth and alive people were for her something so strange that she couldn't think of any good reason, why creatures other than demons would care about it.

The moment of birth was the first and the last time Nahili had a contact with the Earth. Her mind was completely free from the consciousness of the earth and its people. Her whole world were heaven, hell and purgatory. All beings who she knew were angels, demons, souls. What is natural for us, what even for the angels or demons becomes apparent after some time, for her was quite strange, to put it bluntly - she wasn't even aware of many matters. On the other hand, what for many of us would be absolutely shocking, inconsistent with the nature of any creature for her was something she would perform without blinking, without thinking, without considering whether an action is right or not. In our standards she was the most brutal serial killer. She wouldn't do it for pleasure, it wouldn't make her feel better. Killing was for her as natural as for us is rubbing out eyes after waking up.

That is why many thought she was a beast. However, can you call a beast someone who is not aware that what he is doing in the eyes of others is violent? Beast is the one who consciously decides to perform such actions, knowing as they are received, but how to call someone who is doing it, because for him it is the only known form of action?

Nahili seemed to be a sweet child, especially in the presence of Castiel. Everyone who met her for the first time looked at her with gentleness, considered her innocent and charming, in a spirit laughed heartily looking at a massive sword at her side, heavy armor, but when she began to work many was experiencing shock, not being able to assign a delicate face to such cruel behavior.

In search of Leviathans Nahili ventured far into the sky and beyond hell. The king of hell didn't know the underworld as well as she did, and in Heaven there were places to which any angel outside Nahili ever went to. It would seem that once again she turned away from her original orders, but does saving souls, carrying them through the depths of hell has to be treated so literally? The Word of God is characterized by ambiguity.

Ambiguity, which can be understood only people endowed with imagination, endowed with a desire to explore and discover. Perhaps the lack of these qualities determined the number of mistakes made by the angels? Well, this question is hard to determine, but in this particular case was undoubtful.

Naomi, a kind of a divine manageress, did not approve of this "departure from the norm."

Despite the death of Raphael and his biggest supporters, Nahili and Castiel were still by some unwelcome in Heaven. Especially angel. Despite, or perhaps because of it? Anyway, Naomi decided to take matters into their own hands.


	6. Chapter 6 - GOODBYE

'I remember this place...' thought Castiel looking around. Twisted boughs, obnoxious smell, strange feeling of being watched. 'Purgatory.'

He looked down. On the ground lay unconscious Dean. It was still calm, but the arrival of the first creature was only a matter of time. Therefore, Castiel immediately went on search. He hoped that he would meet Nahili somewhere. This one time he wished she would disobey, that she would be here now playing around with the creatures, and not somewhere in hell doing her job.

He didn't know purgatory well enough to venture far. He didn't know where the secret portals created by Nahili were, and therefore he could not go near them to check whether he could find any traces of her recent presence. He had to be very careful as here the angels were not only on leviathans hunting list. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any evidence of her presence.

Castiel, therefore, had to go back to Dean and help him survive here. It was his first thought, as he was a guardian angel. He planned to stay with the man, and wander with him until they find a way out of the situation.

Fortunately, one of the most important things they Castiel learned from Nahili, from the people, was the ability to think outside the box. Therefore, in a split second he realized that Dean would be safer without him. Dean was strong, he could fight, he could take care of himself. To stay with him was too risky, not to say selfish on the part of an angel. He couldn't stay with him just because it would make him felt better. He had to leave and pull away the pursuit.

Angel was still going to save Dean though, but he needed to find another way.

As previously Nahili, now Castiel discovered purgatory. He was touching branches of the same trees, walked the same ways, sat by the same streams, faced the same threats. He tried to understand what attracted her so much in this place. He wondered whether had failed his child, as he did Dean many times, though, after all he was always only doing what had to be done. Or maybe it's just something he wanted to believe in?

One day Castiel came close to the former prison of Nahili. The same complicated thoughts began to echo in his head. He touched the rocks as if to check whether it was certainly true. The pain of the wound was so strong that it sometimes seemed to him almost unreal. He kept telling himself that it couldn't have happen, that his brother wouldn't do it. But it was real. He stood there yet again. On the ground one could still see the blood.

'Dad?' he heard behind his back. He froze for a split second. Sweet, slightly worried voice struck in this strange, yet so very wonderful chord that reverberated inside him in hundreds of colors whenever she was near.

He turned and saw Nahili standing a few feet in front of him, glancing at him with an enigmatic smile.

'Hello.' he said, as usually, quite dispassionately, but his eyes sparkled, and were filled with warmth.

Nahili laughed gently and imitating his father responded to the greeting with the same esteem.

She walked over and snuggled into his dirty coat. Then, as they had it custom, Castiel sat down on the nearest tree, and she knelt before him and they had a long conversion. First Nahili told him as set out on a quest for leviathans, but wasn't being able to find them anywhere and therefore got back to her tasks. She had no idea what was going on with her father since they split up last time. She came to the purgatory, as she was convincing, to visit the wolf, but from the moment she crossed the portal she knew that something is wrong. Following in the footsteps she quickly found the source of the signal, which turned out to be one very special angel.

Then Castiel told her everything that had happened to him. He confessed what he had done, who has worked with and what had to sacrifice. Nahili listened to his explanation with slight regret, but she couldn't blame him. She knew that if something similar happened to Castiel she also would do whatever necessary.

Then there was time for the current events. Castiel explained what happened to the leviathans, why is he here and who is he with. He asked Nahili for help to get Dean out of purgatory. She said that Dean is here body and soul, and she can't show herself to him here, but promised to find a way out.

Nahili was observing Dean for some time. It was delighting to looked at him as he fight. She quickly realized that Dean is looking for Castiel, but the reunion he was looking for was not the most important thing. The most important thing was how to get rid of a living person from here in a discreet way.

Eventually Nahili found one of her old friends, a man named Benny who was a vampire and she made a deal with him. Benny finds Dean, takes him the portal she will show him, will lead him all the way and help him to fight, and in return Nahili will teach him a spell that will make his soul back to life.

Meeting with Castiel was not part of the plan, but the reality has repeatedly shown that Dean Winchester is not the type of person who blindly follows a predetermined script. Castiel initially wasn't happy with what happened. He wanted to be with Nahili. He wanted to clean up working with her. But he couldn't refuse to this man. He never could. Castiel joined the group, but eventually forced the man to leave him.

When Castiel left Dean he joined Nahili and like at the beginning of their journey they were seeking for souls and helping them, side by side. Their joint appearance back in a familiar system was recorded by Naomi. She wanted to use Castiel for her own purposes, to give him a different penance. She sent hers subordinate to get them both back. He has met them just as they were conducting a soul through the waterfalls.

Soon, in almost sterile office of Naomi were standing two extraordinary creatures. Nahili, as usually, soaked in blood and mud, Castiel still wearing the hospital clothes, and awfully dirty coat. They looked really like something not of this world. Nahili was here the first time. Castiel also thought it's his first time here. He was wrong. No one can count the number of times he was in this place.

Naomi could not only remove the memory, but also induce another angel to do whatever she wished it to do.

Naomi welcomed the guests and immediately asked Nahili to left, arguing that she could not stand the smell of demon blood, and besides, must 'speak with her father in private'.

Nahili shrugged and left. Then Naomi invited Castiel into the other room. He barely crossed the threshold when two other angels grabbed him under the sides and enchain him to the seat standing in the middle. Castiel struggled screaming.

Naomi came over and told him what he had heard every time 'Relax, you've been here hundreds of times' .

The procedure carried out in a way that the from the stay in purgatory Castiel forgot completely everything that had to do with Nahili. When it was completed he was has sent back to earth not knowing what have happened. Many memories seemed twisted and taken out of context, but there was a good reason for it.

Not every day you find yourself landing in a place where everything wants to murder you.

…

'Nahili?'

She turned when he heard the voice of Naomi. She put aside a piece of cloth, with she was just scrubbing her leg which and stood up.

'Yes?' she replied curtly.

'Come with me, I want to show you something.' said Naomi

'Where's Castiel?' Nahili asked suspiciously.

'That's what I want to show you. Come on.' Naomi encouraged.

Nahili looked up at her for a moment trying to guess her thoughts, and finally went after her. Soon, both were standing on the courtyard from which one could observe everything that is happening on Earth.

'Look down.' said Naomi

Nahili bent slightly. Along the forest road walked Castiel, dragging his feet. He looked around like he had no idea what was happening. Well, basically exactly as it was.

'I don't understand. What's it all about?' asked Nahili.

'Your father just had a little... intervention. Do not worry, he'll be fine. Or so I assume.' Naomi said softly.

There was a moment of silence, and then Naomi folded her hands back and slowly circled Nahili.

'Castiel will be safe and sound as long as you'll listen to me. Since a long time, I believe that being together is not good for any of you. To put it bluntly, your relationship is in my opinion far wrong. Therefore, I'm going to solve this problem. As the first thing I have removed from his memory all your memories of your recent stay in purgatory, and therefore he has no idea how he got out, or that he met you there, or even that he was looking for you. Perhaps a few facts will be for him out of context, but it does not matter. I have an important assignment for him, so he will not even have time to think about it. You also don't worry about it. Down there and important job is waiting for you, and you will go there and you will do what you are supposed to do. No resting in Heaven, no escapes, no trips. The responsibilities, the responsibilities and once again, the responsibilities. If you betray my trust I guarantee that this little angel will forget that you even ever existed. Forever. Is what I say clear to you?'

Nahili was staring at Naomi with growing anger. She instinctively clenched her hand on the hilt of her sword.

'Who the hell you think you are? You can't give me any orders. You can't threaten me. I could kill you right here and now, and I guarantee that no one would dare to stand against me.' said Nahili proudly.

Naomi smiled pityingly. 'See, that's your problem. You think that you are all-powerful and unique. Well, you're not. You're a soldier, like each and everyone of us. You exist in order to fulfill commands, and do not to run with the sword in your hand anywhere you like. Perhaps Castiel was not crude enough with you, but I don't have you any... strange "feelings" for you. Oh, and about killing me here and now - I doubt if it really would be like you imagine.'

Nahili gritted her teeth. Naomi was right. After all what happened her position among the angels was, to put it mildly, unclear. More importantly, Castiel was in an even worse situation. She could not risk that Naomi will fulfill her threats. She would probably die if Castiel has ceased to love her, if he started to treat her like any other creature.

'I'll do whatever you want, just... Leave my father alone.' she said quietly.

The impossible became possible. Nahili pledged absolute obedience to someone who was neither Castiel nor God.

'Great. So now go back to hell and do your work. By the waterfalls there will be my worker, who will report to me about each soul you'll bring. To be honest, for the sake of all, I hope this is the last time I see you.' summed up Naomi.

Nahili gave her dispassionate gaze. She felt humiliated. So many times she was making an agreement with Castiel that they must stop seeing each other and take care of their responsibilities. But always something finally broke the oath, no matter how hard they tried. Exactly as foretold by God. This time, however Nahili felt that they came to a critical point. This time there was no alternative. She cast a last look at the Earth and walked away without a word.

When she crossed the waterfall hot blast of infernal pit puffed in her face and blew her hair. She stood looking around. 'My... home.', she thought. Up there was nothing for her anymore. No one needs her there. How and when she became what she is now?

It seemed like only a moment ago she left the temple and spoke for the first time, but all the scars on her body, the way she held the weapon, all these thoughts that churned in her head proved something else. The past, however, was so much the intangible that it seemed unreal and empty.

Nahili soon got deep into the work mode. She found a soul, helped it, successfully or not, but always when appeared at waterfalls she had to give a report.

Nahili felt like a child on errands, she had the impression that no one has any respect for her anymore and had no idea how to change it. Her work has ceased to be something very important, and nobody even really cared. Also angels really have changed. In their minds there were far too many unknown to them thoughts which they were not not always able to cope with.

When the Heaven was closed, and all the angels fell, Nahili did not have a clue. When Metatron cast his spell she was right at the beginning of the difficult road.

Castiel couldn't deal well with being human. He often was looking up at the sky, hoping that Nahili somehow have not been harmed by Metatron's spell and that would come to help the angels, but then his heart would sank, because common sense told him that Nahili can only be defenseless as he is, or dead.


	7. Chapter 7 - DENOUEMENT

'It's not far now. Take it easy. We're very close.' whispered Nahili breathing deeply. Right behind her back crouched down, chained in handcuffs, soul of a young woman. She was sold by the reaper and undeservedly spent nearly 350 years in hell. Exhausted and frightened she was shaking firmly clutching Nahili's arm.

Both were hiding in the shade of an overhanging rock. They were only a few meters from the waterfalls. The escape was quite quickly spotted by one of the guards of hell dungeons where the soul was located so far. Since the middle of the road Nahili and the soul were followed by an armed pursuit. Demons were unable to discover their position, but managed to arouse fear in a woman. Fortunately her trust in the guide was stronger.

Now, on the home stretch, demons lurked around the transition, ready to get the soul back with violence. A few even led hounds on a leash.

Since Nahili returned to her work for good, fighting for the soul to has become a favorite sport of demons again. To some extent, both sides treat the whole process as a test of strength, as competition. Everyone except the soul, naturally.

Nahili was observing the situation. She was trying to develop a strategy that would allow the soul to reach the transition unharmed. The simplest solution seemed to be to release the soul and attack the demons, dragging their attention. On the other hand, some would may avoid her and go straight to the soul, and Nahili would not have been able to help her right away. Another option was to leave the soul alone for a while and just knock out demons, but what if one would be smart enough to look around in search of the lonely soul, or one, lured by the sounds of battle, would notice her hiding there?

Nahili bit her lip and squinted her eyes. She turned to the girl and pulled the chain as close as it was possible could.

'Look, here's the plan. I'll pin you with the chain to my back, and I'll run.' Nahili said with a sly smile.

Hearing these words, the soul looked at her like she was insane.

'Are you...! Are you crazy?' the soul answered shrilly.

'Oh, come on. Now, at the end of the road, you stopped trusting me? Really?' encouraged Nahili.

Soul sighed and looked up at Nahili with uncertainty. Well, she couldn't deny that Nahili knows what she's doing and is strong enough. The time they have spent together so far proved her... qualifications.

'Oh God...' woman moaned.

'Close enough.' said Nahili

Then she did what she previously described. She pulled the chain very close, put the cuffed hands around her head, tied chains firmly several times around her body. The girl clasped her legs around Nahili's waist and hid face in her wings.

Nahili stood up and got balance. Then she took out a sword and squeezed it tight. She turned her head back 'Everything fine back there?'

'Mhm' she managed to say clenching her eyes tightly.

Nahili took one last deep breath. She wasn't nervous. Her eyes glistened with excitement. She smiled quite madly and screamed like a wild animal, then rushed towards the demons, which immediately turned toward her, shouting. She ran straight, jumped and took a wide swing cutting off the head of a demon while still being in the air. Soul strapped to her back was screaming like crazy.

After killing the first one Nahili turned a bit out of the way and started to ran straight towards the transition. Demons ran after her, but they were slower. Nahili turned her head to look at them and laughed. Well, it was quite reckless, because as soon as she closed her eyes she tripped over a root lying on the ground. She hit the ground ripping her face and her free hand. Also the hands of the soul have been ragged.

She immediately got up from the ground, but at the same time she felt that the chain wrapped around her stomach tightens. One of the demons grabbed the soul by her hair and started to pull her his way. In a split second Nahili turned, took out a knife and pierced the middle of demon's forehead. She clashed with the dark spirits in an open battle, standing in the middle of the ring of hell. Soul was so terrified that voice froze in her throat. Nahili was slowly moving towards the exit, smashing and killing.

'All right, that's it.' said Nahili when she got close enough to the rocks.

With a groan of pain she flew up in the air constantly slashing demons with her sword.

'Till next time!' she screamed disappearing in the darkness.

Demons were still screaming and trying to smash the rock.

Nahili flew through the first wall of water, and the soul immediately calmed down.

This particular water was purifying the mind from the hellish experience, so that the saved soul does not have to suffer from memories of the terrible past. After crossing it Nahili landed in the lake between one waterfall and another.

'What's going on?' asked the soul, looking around totally confused.

Then she took out another and began to wash herself. When both were already clean, came the time for the final part of the journey. They were now standing right in front of the second wall of water.

'Welcome to heaven.' said Nahili, grabbed the girl by the hand and made a step forward.

Behind the water appeared a long, wide, unpaved road by which, at a little distant, stood two people - a woman and a man. The girl screamed with delight and immediately hid her face in her hands. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she run toward them shouting, 'Mom! Dad!'

Now she couldn't remember nothing at all. No hell, no escape, no washing the blood, no guide. Crossing the second waterfall caused that the soul was convinced that it had just died and immediately went here, to Heaven.

Nahili looked at her with a sigh. She looked down and kicked something lying alone on the pebble ground. She was about to go back to hell when she suddenly remembered something.

She turned to the right, where usually Naomi's envoy stood. She was surprised because no one was there this time.

'Nalama?' she shouted, but no one responded to this call. She walked around the rock, but noticed no one.

She shrugged and moved ahead. She thought that it was the best opportunity to stay for a moment in heaven. She will go to Naomi's office and find out why no one was waiting. Perhaps the angel changed her mind.

She walked slowly, enjoying the warm sun and beautiful scent. It was so quiet and peaceful. She almost forgot how of a great pleasure it's to be here, to breathe the air, feel the wind gently caressing her tired of fighting and continual state of readiness muscles.

After some time Nahili began to feel that something is wrong. It seemed that it's probably too quiet and too peaceful. She already walked quite long road and haven't seen even one angel. She decided to fly into the air and look at the land from a larger perspective.

While flying she stared intently down. Here and there she saw the souls living peaceful life among the heavenly landscapes, but still no angels. The closer the courtyard was, the stronger grew strange feeling.

She hung in the air, looking like a big question mark. Again. But this time the courtyard was completely empty. Deafening silence was floating in the air. She landed and looked around cautiously.

'Castiel?' she shouted 'Hello? Is anybody here? Castiel? Naomi?'

Naturally, no one could answer her. Angels were gone.

Nahili went to Naomi's. She walked down the corridor filled with dead silence. She barely crossed the threshold as she saw Naomi lying on the desk. She came closer and saw that her head was pierced with some strange tool.

She turned her face. Naoim was dead.

Nahili was not able to determine since how long she was dead, because the bodies of the angels do not decompose, but her faded pupils suggested it happened long time ago.

Nahili straightened up and sighed heavily.

'What's going on?'

She returned to the yard to see if maybe Castiel is on the Earth. The joy was gone. All was gone. Naomi was dead, angels were gone and nowhere one could spot any signs of a struggle. Everything looked just like angels never existed, or extinct suddenly, vanished into thin air.

She crouched down and waving her hand she was blowing away the clouds covering the ground under her feet. Just below them should show up the Earth. Unfortunately, under a layer of mist appeared stone. Nahili couldn't believe what she saw. She fell to her knees and began to strike the rock with her fist.

Her face showed despair. Her eyes opened wide and her breathing began to accelerate.

'Castiel!' she shouted hitting the rock 'Castiel, where are you? Dad! Dad, what's happening? Dad!'

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her back. She gently reached the hilt of her sword and in one lithe movement she stood, at the same time placing the blade right on the stranger's neck.

'Who are you?' she shouted, thrusting a questioning gaze in the face of a stranger.

'Me? I'm Metatron.' replied the stranger

Nahili narrowed her eyes 'Metatron? The scribe of God? I heard you were dead.'

Metatron shrugged 'Well, you see the rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated.'

Nahili gently took the blade away form his neck.

'And you? You must be Nahili, right? I saw you just a few times before, but it's hard to forget such a phenomenon.' said Metatron.

'Yes. I am Nahili.'

'Well, what are you doing here, child.' he asked with a smile as he thought. In fact, his voice was showing he was nervous.

'Well, I wanted to see Naomi, but it looks like she has been fired.'

'It happens. No one is irreplaceable, as they say.' Metatron whispered.

Nahili laughed silently. She knew Metatron only from the stories. It always seemed to her that the angel chosen by God to write his words had to be a perfect servant, like the archangel Michael. At first glance, however, it was evident that it was a false impression.

'Where is everyone? What the hell is going on here?' Nahili asked finally

Metatron shook his head 'Such words in the mouth of a servant of God?'

'Says who? Angel, who, I believe, was expelled from heaven like Lucifer was? If your death was announced, but you live it means that you are no better than a bunch of demons and you have no right to be here. In fact... I should kill you.' Nahili said.

'Well, no one expelled me, not really. I decided to leave when I realized where this this idiotic bunch of angels is heading to. And I'm not alone in this. The greatest among the angels were forced to leave because of behavior of dogs such as you.' replied Metatron.

'Who are you calling a dog, you louse! Me? My father? Or maybe Michael? You have no right to open your filthy mouth in this holy place' shouted enraged Nahili 'You will tell me, right now, what's going on here, or-'

Nahili broke off in mid-sentence when her body shook by the impact of light. Her head snapped back, her fists opened. Her mouth froze in a silent scream.

Metatron, who smiled with pity when she was screaming, now started to be truly scared.

Then the light went out. Nahili's body shook of from the paralysis. Her head turned slowly to the original position. Energy was dancing on her wings and light was pulsing under her skin. Her eyes opened slowly. There were no longer brown, like the steppe land, but entirely turquoise.

When the turquoise flashed before Metatron, he started to run but the power of the gaze stopped the fugitive.

'Come to me, son.' God spoke.

When the Creator was speaking, every word he was saying seemed to be told in a different voice. Metatron trembled and his eyes filled with tears. He turned slowly and knelt on the ground hiding his face in his hands.

'Son? Why do you fear me ' God asked 'Do you know that I love all of creation?'

Metatron, however, could not control himself. In the presence of the Lord all the sins he have ever committed were bombing his conscience and filling him with fear.

'My child... Weight your sins saddens me more than you...' God said, walking over to the cowering Metatron and stroking his head. 'Stand up.'

Metatron rose from his knees with the Father's help. He stood hunched over, and God kept his face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. After a moment, he closed his eyes and turned away with a pained expression on his face.

'Why?' he asked, looking over his shoulder 'Why are you doing this? Why do you fear me? Have I ever hurt you? For the sake of angels I sacrificed one son, for the sake of the people another. I gave you everything you needed, yet you still choose evil. Even my angels turned away from me. The pain of this little creature, you're looking at, fills me with despair. However, greater pain for me is what I saw in your eyes. Fear. Anger. You don't regret anything you did]. I know all that did to Heaven, you would be willing to repeat. Why, son? Do you have to be the next, who I have to sacrifice? Is love so difficult?' God spoke, his voice was breaking.

Metatron stared at the ground. Anger was growing on his face. Suddenly he clenched his fists, started to scream and run at God. At the same time Nahili's eyes turned again and she able to move her body, but God was still in it. The servant immediately knocked Metatron down. When he lay stunned on the ground Nahili pulled out a knife wanting to pierce his bowels. Hand holding a blade, however, stopped millimeters away from his body. God took back control.

He looked sadly at Metatron and whispered 'I'm sorry, son'. Then he put his hand to his heart turning angel into dust. Immediately after Nahili's body shook again when God was leaving it.

Nahili knelt astride the streak of black dust. She took a clod of it looked at it falling through her fingers. Suddenly, something flickered among the remains. Nahili quickly moved away the rest of his ashes and saw a small bottle filled with a blue substance. She took it wondering what that is. Suddenly, in a flash of light reflecting from the glass she saw the angelic face of Castiel.

'Grace.' she whispered.

She pressed the bottle to her heart and once again tried to move away the clouds. Still, there was nothing except the gray stone. With her second hand she pressed the stone, as if she wanted to send Castiel a message 'It's gonna be fine.'

Then she slung the vial over her head and gathered the ashes of Metatron into a small pouch. Then she headed to the temple. While God took her body, he told her exactly what to do. She ran through the hallway and almost jumped inside the stone room. The water was still beating from the source, but the turquoise diamond, which was always spinning over the water was gone. Metatron's spell caused that it disappeared. In accordance with what God has said lack of this priceless artifact in this exact place was the reason why Heaven was closed.

There was therefore no other choice. Nahili had to go to the Earth, first time since she was born, thousands of years ago.

However, she wasn't able to do it by herself. She knew how to get to the planet, but the fact that she couldn't posses a vessel made the case difficult. If she would went down to the earth, in the moment of transition there would occur an explosion so powerful that even she could get killed. To do it safely her body had to be protected by the wings of an angel.

Heaven was empty, so how was she supposed to find an angel who would be able to help her? She went out the stone room into the corridor and stared at the doors, thinking. She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't use this method. Heaven was not strong enough right now. So what now?

At the edge of heaven there was a place that was kept in a huge secret. Its existence was at odds with the concept of heaven. Prison for angels. Secluded and terrible penitentiary institution to which the rebellious servants were sent. Nahili hoped that powerful spell which was holding the angels there was stronger than Metatron's, and that she will be able to find there anyone trustworthy.

Four high towers, built of bluish stone were the four corners of a square, massive construction. The iron gate swung in a strong wind. This place has always been guarded, but now of course no one stood in front of the entrance, but the gate was still closed.

Nahili took out a bunch of keys and having chosen one of them she turned it in the lock. She opened the door and stepped inside. Through the middle of the building ran a long, wide corridor. On the right and left were rows of prison cells, separated by narrow passages. Each cell was very small, had no windows and the doors were made of metal with only a small hole in the middle used to peek inside and outside. At first it seemed that this place was also abandoned. Deafening silence boomed in the walls of the prison. Nahili initially felt powerless, but finally decided to check at least several cells. The first few were empty, through the hole she could only see stone walls shrouded in darkness.

All of the sudden, just behind her back she heard rustling. She turned around and saw a hand coming out on the hole.

'Anybody there?' a hoarse voice asked hesitantly.

Nahili came over immediately and looked inside. At the same time imprisoned angel managed to get up high enough to also have a look through the hole.

'It's you!' Nahili whispered angrily.

The face she saw belonged to the angel who accosted her in hell just before the attack of Raphael and his followers. Angel looked confused and Nahili was gazing at him with anger. But then she sighed heavily. There was no other choice, she had to forget about the past in the name of higher purpose.

'Calm down. I'm not here to pay you back. Is there anyone else here? Just tell the truth!' said Nahili trying to give her voice a friendly tone.

'I do not know. Really, I have no idea. Some time ago, I am not able to determine exactly when, something shook the whole heaven so strongly that I saw through the hole, how many angels were simply torn away by some kind of force. I also felt that some power grabs me, but equally powerful spell kept in my cell. When the quake had stopped I heard a few voices in the distance, but they quickly faded. I am not even sure if they really were the voices of others, or simply an echo. I do not know what it was, but since that time I never saw any guard again, and a terrible silence fell on every corner.' said the angel.

Nahili listened carefully to his words. She frowned and looked away for a while.

'I understand. Look, something very bad happened in Heaven, and you have to help me.' Nahili said.

Angel looked at her askance. 'Me? Helping... You? In what way?' he asked surprised.

'I have to go to the earth. I can't do this alone, I need help, you know that' Nahili explained.

'And you come to me for help? Why wouldn't you ask Castiel?'

'Come with me and you'll see for yourself.'

Nahili took out another key and opened the cell door. He was weakened by the spell and could barely move, so he went out with Nahili's help and sat by the wall.

'Stay here, I'll check the rest and I'll be back.' Nahili said putting her hand on his shoulder.

'Amm... What is your name, nalama?' she asked, still looking away in half.

'Sachiel.' he answered.

'Cover of God?' Nahili said looking him straight in the eye.

Sachiel barely nodded. 'My guess is that to end up like this, was not meant for me.'

Nahili said nothing, just looked at him again and walked away.

It turned out that all the other cells were empty. Sachiel was the only angel who survived. Nahili guessed that it was Castiel personally who put him in this place, when he discoursed with the Raphael followers. With its almost divine power, he made the spell so strong that even the incantation of Metatron could not break it. It's hard to say why Castiel decided to save him. Perhaps some glimpses of the divine plan, ran through his head back then?

'Get up, Sachiel.' said Nahili helping him to stand up from the ground 'We have to go.'

Sachiel got up with difficulty leaning on the arm of his recent enemy. Both came out of the prison walls and went toward the nearest stream. When they got there Nahili helped Sachiel to lie down in the river and bathed his dusty body. Another lost soul, which she gave a second chance.

Lying in water Sachiel was recovering with every passing moment. Cleansing his tired face brought him a lot of relief. Soon Sachiel managed to stand up on his feet. His power, however, was somewhat suppressed, as the Heaven was weakened.

Together with Nahili he visited the courtyard and various other places in Heaven. With surprise and horror he discovered that there was nothing more than deep silence, both of them, and the souls who live somewhere in the distance.

'What happened here?' he asked finally.

'Metatron, the scribe of God. He is not dead as we thought. He fled. I don't know why, but he returned and cast a spell closing Heaven. He threw all angels on earth and stole Turquoise from the temple. I have to go down and find it.' said Nahili in formal tone.

Sachiel nodded. 'Where is he?'

'Metatron? He's dead.'

'You?' Sachiel asked shortly.

'God.' she said and turned heading towards the waterfalls.

Sachiel wanted to say something, but the words died in his mouth. So God still lives and keeps his hand on the pulse. The remnants of the ideology of Raphael were still in his mind, but he couldn't not believe in what Nahili said. He looked again at the temple and followed her footsteps.

Nahili and Sachiel reached the waterfalls and crossed the water. They set their feet on ground of hell and looked around carefully. They didn't have the time or inclination to fight with demons. Sachiel proposed to stealthily crept to the 'abandoned corridor.' However, this place since Raphael left there the bodies of angels after kidnapping Nahili, has become one of the favorite destinations of demons, and therefore Nahili led him to a completely different place.

The endless, red of blood and fire, one of the oldest prison halls - The Casemates. A place that was by many was considered myth, Nahili considered one of the most convenient places to hide another portal. Hell is not really that big, but still there were a lot of abandoned and forgotten places.

Souls that would happen to get there were in a situation almost as deplorable as souls located in the Grove, because only the oldest and most cruel demons knew how to get there. In the periods between their visits, the souls suffer as much as when they were tortured. Utter abandonment and wheezing in the old walls drove them to madness. Perhaps, when they were left alone, they began to think that the universe is over and nothing exists anymore, but they are still stuck here, with no hope.

Nahili went ahead the passage could only fit one person. Just when they appeared in The Casemates the period of silence was ending. Silence, however, didn't mean here what it means for us. The Silence was called the time in which the no demons were around, but the real silence never reached to that place. Continuously moans and screams of the damned, demented whispers and deaf impacts were resounding in the air. If someone wanted to show the essence of the condemnation on a specific example, the Casemates would be the most appropriate.

They passed the cells from behind bars of which, trembling hands peered at them. The souls seeing Nahili again tried to stop her, get her attention. They started lamenting and were shouting pleading words with hoarse voices. The Angels, however, had to remain deaf to their calls. Perhaps one of them deserved the rescue, but if Nahili would have stopped now to take care of souls, soon there would be no place where she could lead them.

'It's here.' Nahili said, pointing to a spot that at first seemed to be a recess shrouded in shadows and then disappeared into the darkness.

Sachiel did the same, and the second after they exceeded the portal, roar of a demon shook The Casemates.

The presence of an angel in the purgatory works on all living creatures there like flypaper, for various reasons. Some want to kill them out of jealousy, or revenge, others delude themselves that they will be able to force an angel to help them, the wolf pack since some time with redoubled vigilance watched the new guests for obvious reasons. Nahili knew perfectly well that the normally-off a fight is inevitable, and Sachiel realized what kind of a place Purgatory is too, but in this case, an angel and a hybrid didn't have to feel too threatened. They just flew to the vicinity of the place, which Nahili pointed.

A pair of rescuers stood before what seemed to be just a regular rock. Nahili could sense that something is coming, so to do not waste any more time she opened her hand and moved it across stones. Immediately something flickered between boulders and there was a hissing, electric sound. Small, spinning stain sticked to the stones and began to grow. Soon wonderful gates opened in between the rocks.

'Done.' Nahili said, more to herself than to Sachiel, gazing into the light.

Sachiel was also admiring the vibrating wave, but was able to free from it's mesmerizing power first. He looked at her saying 'Nahili? ... Nahili. Shall we?'

She looked at him as if she wanted to say, 'I entrust my life in your hands. Do not disappoint me.' Sachiel could feel the weigh of this responsibility on his shoulders. What's more, he felt that it was his chance to redeem himself and clear his name, and also to fulfill his destiny. Nahili lowered her eyes and snuggled the angel. He hugged her gently and spread his wings. Once the white symbol of his angelic grace covered Nahili's body they both disappeared into the light.

Deadened sound of an explosion and a short but very bright flash of light, that could be witnessed somewhere in the middle of nowhere in North America, were the omens of the beginning of a whole new era.

'We did it!' Nahili gasped with relief in her voice. 'It is a land of people? Earth?' she wanted to make sure asking Sachiel.

Sachiel looked around. It was the middle of the night, around them was nothing but grass. The full moon drenched their bodies and danced on Nahili's wings.

'Yes. It is, indeed, the Earth.' confirmed the angel 'What do we do now?'

Nahili also looked all around. Somewhere in the distance she could see the twinkling lights in the windows of the farm placed down the hill. Everything seemed so strange and abnormal. Even the air tasted different, somehow... almost the same as that in Purgatory, but it didn't have this intriguing tone. Instead, there was something repulsive in it.

'We have to find my father' Nahili said.

'Can you tell me how are we supposed to do it?' Sachiel asked.

'You have to localize him, I can't just do that.'

'I can not do it. I do not feel him at all.'

Nahili looked at him in astonishment. 'What do you mean? But... he's here, right?.' she asked shakily. What she really had in mind was not able to come through her mouth.

'I do not know, I have no idea.' Sachiel said shortly.

They stood in silence for awhile. The moon reflected in Nahili's eyes glazed with tears. Biting her lip she nervously clutched the hilt of her sword. Hundreds of deafening explosions broke her head. Her heart was beating like crazy, her whole body was shaking. What if Castiel was killed? Angels who fell with him here had to be full of desire for revenge, and he was already stigmatized. What if they found him before she even noticed, what's going on?

Eventually she found a solution. 'Dean Winchester! He needs to know where my father is! Castiel spent so much time with him, sacrificed so much for him. The man certainly took care of him when he fell. ... Right?' Nahili said.

'Perhaps. Although I are not sure if people nowadays think the same way as you do, but it is worth a try.' replied the angel.

He closed his eyes and then said 'It is him. I see him. Let's go.'

In the blink of an eye they were standing next to the door of the bunker where Dean was hiding with his brother, Sam.

'Why didn't you just went inside?' Nahili asked.

'I can not. Something inside there is stopping me, and I am not yet strong enough to overcome it. We have to do the human way.' he replied.

'The human way?' Nahili asked.

In response Sachiel knocked firmly in the thick doors.

The sound reverberated around in the main room, where despite of the very late hour, Dean was surfing the Internet and drinking alcohol. At first he frowned and put away the glass, thinking that the mind begins to pull pranks him. However, when he heard it again he grabbed his gun and walked to the entrance. Just when he put his ear to the door, Sachiel knocked the third time. Dean shuddered, cursed under his breath and carefully opened the door.

Outside he saw a low brunet in middle age, in a gray shirt a black vest with a watch and black, tweed trousers, and a young girl in the unkempt hair, dressed like a character from the game. He didn't even have time to get surprised when Nahili already got inside shouting 'Where is my father?' . But he probably didn't even hear her, because just at the moment she walked beside him, he noticed her wings, which at first had disappeared somewhere on the background of trees standing in the distance.

Dean opened his mouth and was gazing at his night guests trying to understand, what's going on. He thought he's hallucinating. Is it possible that at 4 in the morning an 40-year old man looking like from different century and a kid dressed up as an angel-ninja knocked his door?

'Eehhh... What the hell?' he uttered finally

'Where is my father?' repeated Nahili approached him and piercing her huge eyes into his.

Dean shook his head and cupped his hands to his chest. 'What father? Who is your father?'

'Castiel. We are looking for him. Do you not know where he is?' Nahili asked innocently.

'Castiel? Aa... Yes, I know, um ... he ... Wait, wait. Who are you, again?'

'I'm Nahili, the guide of souls, and that's Sachiel, the angel of the Lord. We come from Heaven. I need to find my father.' explained Nahili in one breath.

'Ok, ok, calm down. Once again... Castiel is your father?'

'Yes. I know that he never talked with you about me, he couldn't, but now is not the time for questions. We have to hurry. Do you know where he is? You can trust me, you know that... '

Dean actually felt somehow he recognized that child's face, a pair of wings beating the air flashed before his eyes.

He shook himself and looked again at the girl's face. Warm, but a little strange eyes looked so very familiar. He didn't know why, but he felt immense affection and gratitude for her...

He had many questions and doubts, but Nahili's urgent tone and the fear that he could see in her eyes, and above all, the hundreds of extraordinary experiences that he had been through, determined that the decided to postpone talks until later.

'All right, come on.' he said with a sigh and took off his jacket and car keys.

They went into the garage. Dean stood by his Impala and opened the door. He was about to get it, when he noticed that his guests are standing on the side looking somewhat weird.

'What?' asked Dean.

'Do we have use this?' Sachiel asked in disgust

'What is that?' interjected Nahili completely not knowing what was she looking at.

'Fucking angels.' Dean muttered, 'This is a car, a human invention... thanks to which people move from place A to place B, and we're using "this" because I'm not going to play around with the angel mojo. Get your asses inside and end of the conversation.'

Sachiel first decided to move and took a seat in the front. Nahili walked slowly and carefully observing the Impala, not knowing how to get inside.

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door. 'This way, ma'am.'

Nahili curled up and on all fours, was trying to get inside. Dean sighed heavily and tried to help her. Finally, after a brief tussle, Nahili sat in the middle of the back seat with a very strange expression on her face and her hands clasped on her lap.

After several hours of driving Sachiel still sat stone-faced, while Nahili was lying on her side with her mouth open and eyes rolled out. 'Are we there yet?' she was asking every once in a while, and when Dean replied with 'No.' she was making a sound of a snarling camel. The road bored her extremely, she couldn't understand how can one spend so much time in stillness and call it a journey.

…

That night Castiel was tormented by nightmares. He would wake up every once in a while covered in sweat. Finally, he sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. As he was doing that the sound of someone knocking the door filled the room.

'Cas? Hey, Cas! Open up, man.' said Dean

Castiel stood up reluctantly. He was very tired and didn't wanted to see anyone. He took a lazy step, when suddenly another voice said 'Dad? Dad? It's me! Dad!'. He stopped as if a lighting hit him. Is it possible? Have he just heard the sweet voice of his child? Now, when he was a man, this is what usually felt like a tiny pinprick, now spilled over his body and flowed out through the corners of his eyes.

'Dad!' he heard again and shook himself out of numbness. He rushed over to the door and pulled the handle with all his strength.

The door opened rapidly, and on either side of them equally surprised people were standing. Castiel 's eyes seemed to not see anything else by Nahili's face. He immediately went to her and hugged her as strong as he could, and she trembled and the big tears ran down her face.

She clenched her small hands on his back, and he kissed her head and stroked her hair whispering 'Nahili, my child. You're alive, oh my God...'

Dean stood on the side, totally confused. Castiel finally pulled away from Nahili and looked at her with admiration, and she smiled through her tears, stroking his face.

'Dad...' she whispered, 'I had no idea what had happened, the whole time I was in hell. I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize to me, it's not your fault.' Castiel said, looking her straight into the eyes 'I can't believe you're here. The whole time I was sure that the spell have killed you' he added and is voice broke on the last word and he knelt to the ground.

Nahili crouched beside him and took him in her arms. She could feel all the pain that was tearing him apart, she could feel how much the new life costs him. 'Don't be scared' she whispered with difficulty. She couldn't believe she's saying it to Castiel.

Castiel shook himself and stood up. He gestured to the guests to go inside and that's when he noticed Sachiel. His face immediately turned red with anger. He pushed Nahili away and headed towards the angel, but Nahili in the last moment grabbed him by his hand shouting 'Father! Leave him alone! He helped me!'

'He helped you? How? The way he did back then, in hell?' Castiel was furious 'How come you're still alive you louse? I should have killed you when I had the chance!'

Dean stepped in 'Hey, man! Calm down, let's go inside and talk.'

'He's not going anywhere! Get out!' Castiel screamed.

Sachiel just stood back there in silence. He knew it would be this way. Castiel had every reason to behave like this.

'Enough!' Nahili screamed mightily, and everyone stop immediately 'Let's go inside' she added mumbling, repeating Dean's words.

Dean pushed Castiel ahead and instinctively grabbed Nahili's hand. She looked at Sachiel and with a nod urged him to follow them.

Sachiel and Dean sat down by the table, Castiel sat on the bed, and Nahili knelt next to him and clung to his knees. Castiel was staring at Sachiel with anger, and he was gazing at the table. Dean was observing the members of angelic family with a grimace on his face.

'Okay, can someone explain, what's going on here ? Cas? Who are they?' Dean asked.

Castiel took a deep breath, put a hand on Nahili's shoulder and began to tell their story. He talked about how he fell with Lucifer, how he found her and raised her. Looking angrily at Sachiel he talked about the kidnapping and finally explained why he behaved the way he did when he was trying to open Purgatory. He decided not to speak about Hell or his second time in Purgatory, memories of which returned to him after he touch the angelic tablet.

'Cas... Why didn't you tell me this before?' asked Dean, whose astonishment grew with every word Castiel was saying.

Castiel shrugged. 'I couldn't, it's a secret. If people knew that Nahili exists and knew what she's doing they might start to think that there's no need to live a noble life, because she could help them either way. And it's not true. Life is a short, contrary to appearances, but an important step. When you die it does not matter what you possessed or achieved. The only important thing is how strong is your soul, and how full of love is your heart. If it is weak, and your heart is filled with pride, you're lost. Sometimes, some things must remain a secret, for the good of man. I know that people want to know everything, and when we hide something they feel like we disrespect them or trying to lie to them, but... You have to understand that we... that I always only wanted what is good for you. Today I see that many things could be done differently and the weight of this consciousness brings a lot of pain to my heart.'

He hid his face in his hands, and Nahili hugged him tightly and gave Dean a meaningful glance.

'Buddy... Ahh, I understand. To be honest, I also feel bad now. I know that when you were an angel your head worked a little differently, but I guess I was a pain in the ass anyway. Sorry. I can't blame you for what you did. If I were you I would do the same thing, you know how completely crazy things I did for Sam... I get it.'

Castiel nodded. ' Thank you, Dean. ' he said softly and looked back at Sachiel.

Nahili decided to react and explain everything. She took her father's hands and told exactly what happened when she went back to Heaven. Castiel began to see Sachiel in better way, he began to understand that this was God's plan is and that he must accept it.

In the meantime Dean mused. Although he had seen a lot, discovering who is and what does Nahili was something new, something very close to the absolute. He even had the impression that, indeed, these are things which he should not know. He began to fear what will happen when Nahili and Sachiel meet Sam. He guessed that immediately those two will notice the presence of Ezekiel, and possibly Crowley's too. His thoughts swirled around these two great mysteries, when suddenly another thought went through his mind. He jumped up from his chair and shouted, 'Wait a minute]! You are saving the souls out of Hell? Does that mean...? Have you rescued me back then, when I was in The Grove?'

Nahili nodded. Dean looked at her gratefully. Suddenly, she became someone else for him. He accepted her as a serious player, although her quite bizarre appearance. High impact on that change of mind also had the fact that she was someone special for Castiel.

'Okay...' Dean sighed 'Well, you found Castiel, now what? You know how to open Heaven?' he asked.

Nahili got up and started in formal tone, 'We have to find the Turquoise, which I will take back to the temple. When Heaven opens, we will have to release Michael, so that he could gather all the angels. Then we will have to kill Lucifer-'

'Woah, stop, wait a minute! Kill Lucifer and bring all that apocalypse thing? Do you realize how much we sacrificed to not let it happen?' Dean was furious

'Stop it. I will kill Lucifer.' Nahili said.

'Nahili!' Castiel shouted.

'Dad, calm down. You know that I can handle it. I can do it. I can kill him. He will die and it will end. The prophecy says that brother kills the brother. Lucifer is not my brother, right? He doesn't even know me. 'Nahili said.

Castiel shook his head, Dean initially thought it was the best solution, but then thought that Sam is Lucifer's vessel... But perhaps the presence of Ezekiel would prevent Lucifer from taking over Sam's body? But then, who will they sacrifice?

He shared his doubts aside topic of an angel, but clearly stated that he doesn't agree for Sam being the one who gets to be possessed by Lucifer. Nahili couldn't understand his doubts. Why would a man question the divine plan?

'Dean, it has to be this way. It will happen sooner or later, when you least expect it. Fate of every human being, every creature is planed long before they are even born. Every human is supposed to get to a certain point. Point that defines his entire existence. Your brother has to reach it and with every passing day he's only getting closer. So are you and each and everyone of us. We all are a part of the great plan. No matter which way you choose, simple or difficult, long or short, with every step you get closer to that point, even though it may seem you do the exact opposite.'

'Yeah, I heard this somewhere before...' said Dean.

'You must understand that Heaven is waiting for your brother's soul. This is an extraordinary grace, that despite the fact that he has been designed for this tough role his soul can still be saved. In Heaven he will forget about everything that was wrong in his life, about everything that hurts him now. He will be happy and free. Are those things achievable for him here? Can you make it happen? Think about it.' Nahili added.

Dean knew better than any of them, how's Sam's situation presenting. He knew that his brother was already dead. But he couldn't come to terms with the vision, in which Sam would be gone once and for all. He understood that he would be happier in heaven, but to stay completely alone terrified him. If he would lost Sam he would lost everything. He sat down with a bitter expression and the silence fell.

Suddenly Dean's phone ringed. It was Sam who woke up and noticed that Dean was gone. He lied that went to the store to buy beer and will come back soon. He hung up and said goodbye to the angels.

'We're in touch.' he said to Castiel and left

'How do we do that?' Sachiel asked when Dean was gone

'You search the ground for Turquoise. My father and I will do the rest.' Nahili said.

Sachiel nodded and disappeared. Nahili and Castiel were alone.

'Why did you lie?' Castiel asked.

Nahili shrugged 'Otherwise it would be like the last time' she replied.

'You do realize that it's over?' Castiel asked.

'Yes, I know. I hope you won't do anything crazy?' Nahili said.

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

'Don't worry. Everything will be fine. It has to be.' Nahili comforted him .

They discussed the best plan for a long time. Anyway, the end has come and there's nothing they can do. They can postpone it and do a lot of crazy things, but is it worth it? Isn't it better to just accept the plan as it is? Especially since these two know best, that it's inevitable.

On the way back home Dean again analyzed all the pros and cons. He had to admit that he is tired. that he has no strength to fight any longer, that life tastes like bitter candy. Looking at Sam's suffering and constantly lying to him weighed on him the most .

When he got home the decision was made. He was finally ready to fulfill his destiny. He was even ready to accept Michael if that would be necessary. He was standing on the edge and could no longer hide it behind another bottle, another woman. It's time to face reality.

He went into the kitchen and sat by the table. He leaned against the seat and stared straight ahead. After a moment, sleepy Sam walked it. He slapped his brother on the back and mumbled , 'Hey!'

'H-hey !' Dean replied. He looked at his brother and a pain so strong hit his heart that he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

'Everything all right?' Sam asked with a smile.

'Yeah, I guess I've been on the Internet for too long.' Dean replied.

'And where's the beer?' He added, opening the fridge.

'What? Oh, um, I think I left in the car.' Dean replied and left.

Sam looked at him with distressed look. He saw clearly that something is wrong . He couldn't help the feeling, that something happened that he has no idea about. Dean seemed to be different, strange.

…

Sachiel using the power that despite of being cut-off from Heaven gave him sips of holy water, which Nahili gave him, found the Turquoise lying among the hundreds of other stones, looking among them like another cheap fake, on the bazaar in a smoky, Indian metropolis. Because of being far away from the source for so long has become blackened and scratches appeared on it, so no one paid much attention to it. Sachiel, however, could clearly felt his pulse. He never saw it before, but he was sure that it was the purpose of his quest.

He took a stone and gave the shopkeeper a few gold coins and not paying attention to his bows vanished into thin air. With last ounce of strength he reached Castiel' apartment but he had to land just outside the door, cause he was not able to move any further. He knocked the door and dropped to his knees. He had not even yet regained strength after his release from prison, but he already managed to carry the humanoid through the portal and search the world for Turquoise.

When the door opened his eyes slowly started to close, and his vessel began to crack.

'Castiel... Will you... forgive me?' he whispered and then he died in front of horrified ex-angel.

'Sachiel...? Sachiel! Wake up, Sachiel!' Castiel yelled shaking him with all his strength.

Just behind him stood stone-faced Nahili. Castiel turned and looked at her wordlessly.

'Take him inside.' she said, quietly taking the Turquoise from his hands.

Castiel was confused a bit, but he did what she asked him. When the body of Sachiel was already inside Nahili knelt down beside him and put the Turquoise on his chest. At the same moment Sachiel turned to dust.

'What's happening?' Castiel gasped.

'Ash to ashes, dust to dust.' said Nahili collecting Sachiel's dust and putting it into the same bag, in which she previously put the dust of Metatron. When she finished she stood up and said 'Ashes of the angel who fell, ashes of the angel who rose and a soul of a demon. Now only this can re-open the gates to the prison of Lucifer. It had to be this way. The angel who took me down had to die, I knew it from the beginning.'

Castiel nodded in understanding, but still felt something strange inside.

'What now?' he finally asked.

'We're going home.' Nahili answered shortly.

Under cover of night, they arrived at the place where Nahili first appeared with Sachiel. The girl put the Turquoise on the ground and sprinkled the last drop of holy water from Sachiel's container on it. Water hissed and from Turquoise came out a strong vertical light.

Nahili picked up the Turquoise and took Castiel's hand. Then they raised up into the light.

Suddenly the ground of the abandoned, heavenly courtyard began to shake. With every second is was getting stronger, and finally turned into a huge bang, and stones covering the Earth began to crumble. A powerful beam of light pierced the solid rock and created a hole large enough for Nahili and Castiel to go through it and thus found themselves back in Heaven.

'It worked.' Nahili relieved .

Castiel just stood there and shook his head. He clenched his mouth and hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that he was back in Heaven. After so long... At the last moment before the showdown he was having his last moments of joy.

Nahili put the Turquoise on the ground and took out a tiny bottle, which she was having all the time on her chest.

'Are you ready?' she asked.

'I'm ready.' Castiel replied.

Nahili threw the bottle right under his feet and a luminous wave swept him. After several

intense moments was him again, the angel. Angel, who was about to fulfill his destiny .

Nahili smiled gently seeing her father again in full power.

'Let's do it.' Nahili said, took the Turquoise and moved toward the door of the Temple. Castiel spread his wings and followed her. The first and last time he could enter the house of the Father.

They walked down the hall holding hands. They didn't say anything because there was nothing more that any of them could say. They crossed the satin curtains and entered the stone room. Nahili has placed the stone just above the water beating from the ground and moved away quickly.

Turquoise for a while was levitating slightly turned to one side , but soon straightened up and began to slowly spin. As is started to move faster and faster the dirt covering it swept away, and the cracks disappeared.

Suddenly, a strong white light filled the whole room for a second. When it gone, everything was exactly the same as when Nahili was here the first time. Water quietly hummed, Turquoise was slowly spinning spreading a soft glow.

Nahili looked at Castiel. They exchanged glances and both nodded. They went back into the hallway. In accordance with a predetermined plan Castiel had searched the rooms on the right and Nahili on the left.

Behind each, great doors that endlessly climbed up till infinity, were hid a secret rooms. In each room shiny, sapphire pearls hung from the ceiling on the golden webs. Each of them was a life, a being created by the divine will.

Billions and billions of pearls, safely hidden lives of all the creatures that ever walked the Earth and Heaven. People and angels . All those who lived, are alive, and will live, in one place. In one fell swoop one could revive the nations of the world or turn any existence in dust and ashes. Now those who were chosen for to write the final page in history were on a quest to find among them one and the only. The pearl of Adam. The only which was strong enough.

Angel opened the first door and hundreds of whispers suddenly flew out from the inside. He walked quietly looking around. He almost checked the whole room, when suddenly something stopped him.

It turned out that the pearl of Adam hung right in front of his eyes. He stood there for a moment, then took a deep breath and grabbed it, then with a straight face came out and closed the door very gently.

'Nahili!' Castiel shouted. She heard his voice and flew, emerging suddenly from the darkness.

Castiel opened his hand and closed it almost immediately. He turned and left.

Nahili threw one look at the pearl and her heart ached so much that her voice got stuck in her throat and she fell to her knees.

Castiel looked at the Earth. Once the light spilled around, the rock separating Heaven from the Earth crumbled and broke into smithereens.

After a moment Nahili left the Temple. She looked around like a man who doesn't care about anything anymore, who abandoned all hope.

She walked over to Castiel and hugged him with all her strength, for the last time. He took her in his wings and went down to the ground.

…

'Dean? Here's Ste-, Castiel. September 18, just before three in the afternoon, we'll see you on the field, where we once imprisoned Lucifer. Take Sam and don't be afraid. Nothing bad will happen to him, we took care of it.'

Message recorded by Castiel on Dean's phone was playing in hunter's mind over and over again. With the face, which expressed fear and confidence of fairness of the decision at the same time he drove to a memorable cemetery.

Sam sat next to him.

He looked as if something ripped his life out of his chest. His face expressed profound apathy. The day before the meeting by Dean confessed the truth to his brother. He finally understood everything. In Dean's explanations he found answers to all of his questions. Also, he knew the history of Nahili and Castiel and their plan. He listened to the reasons that determined Dean's choice. He was ready.

Brothers just crossed the gate of the cemetery, when suddenly they saw a wide, very bright, but not blinding light pole connected Heaven and Earth. They came out of the car when the light began to disperse and saw two winged figures.

They approached each other. Dean opened his mouth, but the words couldn't go through his throat.

Castiel saw how great they both feel pain, so he touched their faces and said, 'Don't be afraid. None of you will not suffer. Neither today nor tomorrow, nor ever again. Dean, I told you that your brother is safe.'

'And how, exactly, is that possible? You want to open the door, let them both get out, and we are the ones who were supposed to tell them "Yes." So how the hell my brother is safe?' Dean said through clenched teeth.

It all ends here and now. Castiel and I are ready. You, Dean and you, Sam-' she narrowed her eyes and looked away annoyed 'Ezekiel! Do not hide from me, you demon!'

'Don't call me a demon, you monstrosity.' Ezekiel said, 'Do you really think you can handle my lord?'

'Leave this body!' Nahili screamed and with one hand pulled Ezekiel out of Sam. Nahili opened her hand above the blackish light of Ezekiel and turned it into a crystal ball, which she trampled as it fell to the ground.

'What the hell are you doing? Sam! Sammy!' Dean shouted, shaking his brother, and pushing Nahili with all his strength .

Castiel from behind put his fingers to Dean's forehead and sedated him for a few moments. Dean woke up almost immediately, but Nahili had enough time to push the pearl inside Sam's body. She knew she has to take it, but realized why just now.

Sam shuddered violently and opened his mouth wide, painfully sucking air.

'Sammy?' Dean said stunned.

Sam sat on the ground and frantically touched his chest and face. He was himself again, he was healthy and strong.

'Dean!' he managed to say and disappeared into the arms of his brother.

Dean stared with wide-open eyes at standing over him Nahili. He wanted to say something, but Nahili closed his mouth by shaking her head.

'Ezekiel, angel, whom you trusted, was a traitor. His mission was to keep this vessel as long as somebody would be able to release Lucifer. They would just switch places, Sam was dead anyway, you know that. He wouldn't even need his approval.' Nahili explained.

'So what now?' Dean asked nervously.

'You will be saved. Death no longer can touch your body, because you were willing to devote yourself for the sake of humanity. Be patient, soon it all will be over.' she added

Angel and the being that he created, were spinning on the cemetery ground scattering the ashes of Metatron and Sachiel in a big circle. When they finished Castiel stood in the middle, and Nahili outside the black ring. The girl raised the soul she stored for a long time and looking at Castiel with eyes full of tears, she threw it in the dust.

Immediately a high, blinding flame showed up. The ground beneath Castiel fell with a crash of thunder, and fell inside. After a while, at the surface emerged devastated body of Adam Miligana.

The boy died a horrible death in prison of two powerful brothers. After opening the door his soul could finally fly up to Heaven. Michael, however, still was using his body clawing to the surface.

'Michael! Michael! ' Nahili tried to outshout the fire 'Gather your brothers and command to play the final trumpet!'

After hearing these words, which were the strongest spell, pugnacious expression on his face suddenly changed into serious and solemn.

'I'm ready, Lord!' he replied.

Then Nahili tossed her sword through the fire, and Michael picked it up and cut the flames for a while, which allowed him to get out safely from their grasp.

'It's today.' heard Michael looking into the turquoise eyes.

He nodded and disappeared. Just like when Lucifer fell, so now he crossed all the earth, and gathered all the fallen angels. He told them to gather on the courtyard and ordered to play the trumpets.

The transferee roar of the horns filled the whole sky, and the entire Earth. Sam and Dean, who were knocked down by the blast of the sound, knelt shielding each other from the powerful wind that sprang up out of the blue.

Suddenly, in the midst of the flames appeared Castiel. Or so it might seem at first glance. In fact, Castiel was gone.

Throwing the pearl into the light of Lucifer, and thereby closing him in his vessel, he sacrificed his life.

And so the words of prophecy, which said that Castiel's fate is to love and die for a man, fulfilled. Castiel loved both brothers and died to save them both.

Lucifer, trapped in the body of Jimmy Novak, was floating among the flames. First of all he was infuriated by the fact that he has been trapped in the vessel, which was not intended for him, secondly he could not understand what was happening.

'What do you want, you flea?' he said looking at Nahili.

He never met or heard about her before. He had no idea that the exact date on which he began spreading doom for humanity, the great avenger was born.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets stopped ripping the air, and the wind with one blast killed the flame.

Nahili closed her eyes, her back went through a terrible, dull pain. The scar that ran between her wings opened up. Almost unconsciously she reached back and pulled out of her own body a long, straight, wooden sword, bathed in her blood. This sword was carved out of anything else, but the tree, which brought salvation to the world.

'In the name of God, the Creator of all creation, I sentence you to death for treason of humanity' she whispered with pathos and with last ounce of strength she rose into the air and in flight, with one move, cut off the head of Satan.

Unusual light enveloped the whole earth. In the glow disappeared all people, all animals, all that was ever built and created by human hand, all the plants, all the water.

There was nothing but the wind crying on the desert and the dead body of a winged woman lying with open eyes.

'What happened?' Sam gasped looking down at the empty world.

Michael at the last moment took him and Dean into Heaven.

'It's the end. Finally. The end that nobody and nothing could stop. The circle is closed.' Michael said, 'God creates the world each day anew. Every day creates every man anew, every inch of land, every animal and every plant. Every day is a gift and an extraordinary miracle. End of the world is not the beginning of the destruction. End of the world is the end of creation. With the death of Lucifer, God ceases to create the World.' explained archangel.

'What now?' asked Dean, who understood that Nahili lied to him, but now there was no point in even thinking about it.

Michael smiled and turned into a fine mist that faded slightly in the air. All souls, all the angels, and then also Sam and Dean, with no suffering, without any pain changed to a white vapor.

Wind still blew by the Nahili's body.. When hell collapsed, only she remained in the Universe. Suddenly, her body twitched. But it was not caused by the movement of her limbs. It was the ground that broke beneath her and slowly began to subside. The gap was getting bigger and bigger, until finally the remains of Nahili fell inside and the whole planet began to collapse.

Prologue

Powerful honking of a huge mammoth, was the first sound that pierced the consciousness of a woman who barely opened her bronze eyes. she got up and leaned her aching back against the rock behind her. She was looking around from right to left, when suddenly a man with cornflower eyes approached her. He crouched down next to her and watched her holding up her hand, tapping her knee.

'Eve.' he stammered putting a hand to her heart.

...

'Cain!' called Adam. Immediately at his side came small, pretty boy with emerald eyes 'Come and see your brother.'

Adam and his son approached Eve, who clutched the baby to the breast. Cain went to his mother and watched the little one. Adam sat down with his wife and looked at her with love.

'How do you want to call him, Adam?' asked Eve.

'Abel.' he said putting his hand on the child's heart.


End file.
